the little girl
by elsannafan55
Summary: Her parents never took the young girl to church, Never spoke of his name, Never read her his word, Two non-believers walking lost in this world, Took their baby with them, What a sad little girl, Her daddy drank all day and mommy did drugs...
1. sad little life

0A/N: I got this idea for a story from the song 'The Little Girl'By John Michael Montgomery. It's basically the same story as the song but I add some stuff like Vampire Elsa cuz I love vampire Elsa. and Human Anna. I know I shouldn't even be thinking of other ideas for a story because I still haven't finished any of my other ones but I couldn't help it. **And ik it's depressing but this is for my friend crystal her father killed her she went through similar things.**

Her parents never took the young girl to church

Never spoke of his name

Never read her his word

Two non-believers walking lost in this world

Took their baby with them

What a sad little girl

My name is Anna. And today I'm turning seven. But unlike the little girls I see on TV I'm at home sitting on the couch watching TV like any other day. My moms upstairs doing something and my dad left last night; hasn't come back. My mom doesn't even remember today's my birthday; but then she doesn't even remember what day it is most of the time.

I walked into the kitchen, placed a chair near the cabinets and grabbed a bowl, I took out what was left of the cereal–which wasn't a lot–and poured in the milk. I placed it on the table and started eating it even though the milk was sour. We don't have money so I have to stick to what I have. My dad and mom both don't work. And I don't go to school even though I'm supposed to by now.

No one knows that because we live in the deserted part of california. My house had a large, messy, backyard and beyond that there were the woods. I would go there sometimes to be alone from my parents. You can say my parents don't exactly get along.

I'm not like ordinary little girls. I'm never happy, I don't play, and I pretty much fend for myself. I learned what I was supposed to learn in school mostly from television or from some books that I found in the basement. I pretty much learned everything by myself.

My parents hardly ever notice me. But by now I'm already used to it. I've also learned all of the curse words but I know I should never ever use them. I think I might be the cause to all the problems in this family. I don't think my parents were like this until I was born.

I don't think they were ready for that kind of responsibility. There pretty young. I probably never should have been born. Sometimes I wish I wasn't born. The things that happen in this house are traumatizing. I cry…a lot. But if you knew what I was going through day in and day out; you'd understand.

Her daddy drank all day and mommy did drugs

Never wanted to play

Or give kisses and hugs

My daddy finally came home. It was the middle of the afternoon. I walked up to him with a smile on my face hoping to get a kiss or a hug and a happy birthday but as I reached him he lightly pushed me aside. I could smell the alcohol reeking off of him. He collapsed on the couch and soon fell asleep.

I stayed there in front of him, frowning. I could feel the tears coming but I quickly thought of mommy and stopped the tears from coming. I walked away from daddy sadly and started walking upstairs. I opened the door to mommy's room to find her sticking a needle in her arm.

She looked up and smiled at me weakly. She thinks I don't know what she's doing but she's wrong. I know she's using drugs. I've seen things about it on TV. She quickly looked back down and proceeded injecting herself. Slowly I closed the door and walked to my room across the hall. I sat on the floor and played with my old broken dollies that my mommy gave me from the swap meet.

I made the big doll hug the little girl doll, "Happy birthday, sweetie." I whispered playing the mommy's voice.

"Thank you mommy, I love you." I used my normal voice for this one.

"I love you with my entire heart sweetie," I whispered trying to imitate my mommy's voice.

As I played with my dolls I knew this was never going to happen. My mommyanddaddy never told me they loved me. They hardly ever spoke to me. They'd usually ignore me or just smile and nod as best as they could. I knew they weren't happy with me. They probablydoblame me for all the fighting.

I would have run away a long time ago but unlike them Idolove them. They're the only people I know. But I have nowhere to go. Just like I said before they're the only people I know, I would have no one to go to. I may not be able to get a good meal here but at least Ihavea meal here. If I left, I'd probably starve to death.

I may not ever have wanted to be born but its too late already, I'm already alive. But just because I wished I had never been born doesn't mean I want to die. I can't do that to mommy and daddy. I love them a lot.

I stopped playing cards and went to my mommy's room again, "Mommy?"

She was lying down on the bed with her eyes closed, "Hmm?"

"Can you play dolls with me?" I don't even know why I asked.

"Later," she whispered before turning away from me and going back to sleep.

It was always later. That later would come, and she wouldn't play with me. I'd ask her everyday if she could play with me and it was always the same answers, "Later", or, "Not right now, I'm busy."

My mommy never plays with me. Neither does my daddy. My parents don't give me hugs or kisses like all the other parents do. I know that deep down inside they love me. Right? I mean I am there daughter. Is it possible to have a child and not love them?

These thoughts made me want to cry. If there the only people I know and theydon'tlove me that means no one loves me. I walked back downstairs to just catch my dad stumble out the door and leave in the truck. I walked over to the falling screen door and watched him leave. It was raining, for once, outside. I walked to the window near the couch and looked out to the backyard.

I rested my chin on my hands that were rested on the window pane. I looked outside closely at the trees in the woods when I saw something. I shot my head up and stared intently. No one was ever in those woods. We had no neighbors and I knew no one was ever there because I went out there a lot.

I could see it was a woman. But just as I was about to lean closer to the window to get a closer look she vanished. I blinked and wiped my sleeve on the window from all the fog I had breathed on it. She was definitely gone.

I got away and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and started watching whatever was on. Something someone said made me stop and think. She said oh my god. What's god?

I had never heard or read that before. Is god a thing or a person? And does this god thing belong to her? I mean she did say ohmy, as if it did belong to her. I tried to think of what god was for a while but nothing came to mind. I had read a lot of books from the basement but none of them mentioned god.

I stopped thinking about it and changed the channel and then something a guy said there made me think. He said Jesus Christ. What's Jesus Christ? Is it the same thing as god? Was Jesus Christ a person? Or a thing? Like a disease or something. But I soon realized that they couldn't be the same things because she said my god which means it belongs to her. Not this guy. I never have read or heard of this either. If I didn't know things like this what other stuff didn't I know?

There are probably millions of things out there I didn't know about. Now that I think of it I want to know what they are. I was feeling excited now but it soon disappeared when I realized I probably wouldn't learn anything more than what I already know.

I frowned at my lack of knowledge. I want to go out there and learn new things. I want to go to school and make friends. I want to love more than my mommy and daddy. I looked at the clock to see it was already time for me to go to bed.

I was going to stay up and watch more TV so I can try to figure out what god and Jesus Christ were but I saw my daddy's headlights. If he found me here awake he'd get mad and start yelling at me. I don't like to get yelled at so I quickly turned the TV off and ran upstairs to my room.

I didn't have to go to sleep right away. My parents don't check up on me like other parents do. So I stood by my window and looked out at the trees from the woods. That when I saw her again. This time I didn't snap my head up like last time. Maybe that's why she left so soon. I just watched her closely for a long time before I walked to my bed and fell asleep.

A/N: So what do you think?

Please Review!


	2. the angel

I woke up to find mommy in the kitchen and daddy nowhere in sight. He must be out again drinking. I sat at the kitchen table and watched as mommy leaned against the stove and smiled at me lightly. She looked a bit worn out and depressed.

She was actually cooking breakfast. She hardly ever does that. I heard her and daddy fighting this morning. That's probably why she looks like she wants to cry. She was running her fingers through her red hair smiling at me as if that would hide the truth from me.

I looked away and stared at the table. Was life ever going to get better? Was I ever going to be able to meet kids my age and play with them? There wasn't a point to these questions because they were all no. I laid my head on the table and stared down at my dirty dress that my mommy hasn't washed for me in a couple weeks.

That's one reason why I can't go outside because she didn't want me to get my dress dirty. Plus she doesn't want people that pass by to see me like this. She'd probably get in trouble. I didn't want that. So I did what she said; I stayed inside.

As I looked at the dirty flowers on my dress I remember the woman from the woods. Who was she? Was she spying on us? Was she going to get mommy and daddy in trouble? Panic shot through me. Should I tell mommy? I thought it over and decided not to. She'd probably think I was just lying so I could go outside.

I picked my head up when she set the plate in front of me. I got up and grabbed a fork while she entered the living room. I sat back down and slowly ate my eggs knowing this would probably be the only meal I was going to get today.

As soon as I was done I was full. I was already used to eating once a day. I know it's not healthy, I read that in a book from the basement. But I have to be happy with what I have. I put the chair against the sink and cleaned my dish not wanting to leave it and get mommy mad again.

After I finished I walked into the living room that was also falling apart– the whole house is basically falling apart– and sat on the couch opposite of where my mommy was sleeping. I turned on the TV and started watching PBS. It was the only kid channel that we had.

I watched as my mommy slept not so peacefully. She would twitch every minute or so but I was already used to that. I figured out that it was an effect of the drugs she took. As I watched her I wondered if I would grow up and be exactly like that. Would I?

I hope not. I love her and all but I don't want to live like this all my life. I did look like her a bit but I also had a bit of daddy in me. I sighed in sadness and turned my attention back to the screen. I couldn't even sing–along with the songs because last time I did that my mommy woke up and started yelling at me.

She even sent me to my room without supper which was all I was going to eat that day. I looked up at the door when daddy came stumbling in, "Hi daddy."

Of course like always he ignored me and fumbled through the safe we had behind a picture frame. He opened it and took out some money. He closed it and quickly stumbled out of the house again and drove away.

I don't know where they get money from. I think my mommy's daddy had left her money when he died or something. We could have been living a good life like were supposed to but then I was born so there plans all changed.

I never got to meet any of my grandma's or grandpa's. A couple of them died before I was born and the others were disgraced by my mommy and daddy so they disclaimed us as family. Basically we were removed from the family; or something like that.

I don't really remember because I was real little when it happened. My grandparents wanted to keep me but my parents fought for me and they won. But of course that was before daddy got fired and started drinking and before mommy started doing drugs.

They ran away with me after that and if the social workers knew how we were living they would have took me a long time ago. I would probably be living with a different mommy and daddy and I probably would have three meals a day like I'm supposed to.

But I can't leave them. There all I have. I love them; even if they don't love me. But I know they love me; at least a little bit. I am there daughter after all. Bored of the TV I walked to the window like yesterday and looked at the trees from the woods.

That's when I saw her again. I don't know what she wants. She just stands there looking at the house. Well I think she's looking at the house. She can't see me from here, can she? Well since I can see her, maybe she can see me too. Without even knowing who this stranger was I waved at her.

I didn't expect her to wave back although it wasn't as enthusiastic as mine but then she's an adult she wouldn't do that. She waved for me to come to her. I looked back at mommy on the couch, she was in deep sleep. I looked back at her before nodding.

I tip–toed to the door and slowly started opening it when; "Anna! Where do you think you're going?!"

I jerked away from the door and put my hands behind my back, "I–I was just going to go outside," I whispered.

She got up and grabbed my arm a bit roughly, "What did I tell you about going outside?! Go to your room and don't come down until I tell you to."

She let go of my arm and I quickly ran upstairs to my room. I went straight into my closet, closed the door, and hugged my knees to my chest. I wept silently into them for a long time. I wiped my tears away, when I remembered the strange woman, and walked to my window.

She wasn't there anymore. I suddenly felt the hope I didn't know I was feeling quickly fade away. I sat on my bed and watched the window waiting for my mommy to tell me it was okay to go downstairs. It was dark out when she came up and told me I could go downstairs and watch TV.

And the drinking and the fighting

Just got worse every night

I sat on the couch and watched TV for about twenty minutes when my daddy got home. He was completely drunk. My mom was on the living room waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" she asked a bit pissed off.

"None of your fucken business bitch!"

I already knew what was going to happen next.

She walked up to him and slapped him across the face. My heart raced like it always did when this happened. He grabbed her arm, "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME YOU FUCKEN BITCH!"

Not wanting to see him hurt her again I ran to the back door and ran outside. I ran quickly across the backyard and entered the woods. I stopped next to a big tree, I could still see my house from here so I wouldn't get lost, and sat down behind it.

I hugged my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth a bit. I could still hear the yelling from here. I quickly covered my ears and tightened my eyes shut hard. But it didn't help much; I could hear my mom crying from the slap my dad gave her.

I shook my head left to right trying to pretend I didn't hear that and trying to block the noise away. I felt something watching me before I felt a twig touch my foot. I took my hands off of my ears and opened my eyes fast thinking it was daddy.

When I looked up I was looking at the woman that had been watching me earlier. She was younger than mommy though. She was wearing a short sleeved gray shirt, a navy blue vest on top and some jeans. She was looking at me intently. I wrapped my arms around my knees again.

She slowly bent down to my level trying not to scare me. Her eyes were a weird topaz color–I learned my colors from an art book–and her hair was blonde. I was getting scared a bit. I mean I didn't know her, she was a stranger. What if she wanted to hurt me? The next thing she did surprised me.


	3. hope

What if she wanted to hurt me? The next thing she did surprised me.

She smiled at me lightly, "What are you doing here? It's late."

Her voice was so silky that it calmed me down, "I–," I bit my lip lightly, "I know. I just had to get away from mommy and daddy," I whispered.

"Why? What's wrong?" she actually seemed worried.

I turned to look back at my house, "They're fighting."

As soon as the words came out my mother started screaming again, "YOUR NEVER FUCKEN HERE! I ALWAYS–," I blocked out the rest and looked back at her.

She looked away from the house and gazed at me, "Do they hurt you?"

I shook my head, "No, just each other," I whispered.

I rested my chin on my knees and looked up at her, "Have you been watching me?"

She nodded, "I wanted to make sure you were okay, I wouldn't want them to hurt you."

I smiled lightly, "I'm sorry I didn't come out earlier but mommy made me go to my room. I'm not allowed outside unless she comes with me."

She hesitatingly reached out and stoked my hair, "What's your name?"

I was about to tell her when; "Anna! GET INSIDE THIS MINUTE YOUNG LADY!"

I quickly got up and dusted the dirt off my dress, "I have to go," I was a little scared by her tone.

"If you ever need me, I'll be here."

I nodded before running back to the house, "OH SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she screamed at my daddy as I was getting to the door. She lightly touched my head before closing the door. She forgot about me and quickly started yelling at my daddy again.

Behind their couch she'd be hiding

Oh what a sad little life

I ran behind the couch and hid behind there blocking my ears. And rocking back and forth on my legs and elbows. I was begging for it all to be over. But it seemed like forever by the time my daddy slammed the door behind him and drove off. My mommy went upstairs frustrated not even remembering me.

I got out from behind the couch and wiped the tears that I didn't realize had fallen. I walked upstairs and opened the door a bit to my mommy's room. It was barely big enough for my eyeball to look through. I looked in with that one eye and saw her inject herself with the needle. I closed the door slowly and walked to my room.

I walked to the window and looked out towards the woods. There she was again watching. I never got to ask her what her name was. Sadly I waved at her and she waved back. I turned around and got under the covers to go to sleep.

When I woke up this time my mommy wasn't in the kitchen. She was in her room still sleeping. I walked downstairs to find daddy sleeping on the couch, snoring. I went into the kitchen and tried to find something to eat. The only thing I found was a moldy piece of bread.

I had nothing else to eat so I ate it. It wasn't bad for me actually moldy bread has some kind of antibiotic or something. But it didn't taste good. I forcefully swallowed it and stayed in the kitchen until my daddy left.

I can't watch TV while he's asleep, he gets mad. After a couple of hours he got up and left in the truck. Mommy came downstairs and ate the food she stashed away for herself. I was on the couch watching TV when she went back upstairs. She was going to go inject herself again. She did that every morning and every time she got in a fight with daddy.

She came down stairs a couple minutes later and fell asleep on the couch. She was twitching in her sleep again. Her upper arm had a hand shaped bruise on it. It was on the same arm she injected herself with. There was a bruise on the back of her elbow, where they take out blood, it was huge and a very dark shade of purple.

I sighed before looking back at the TV. Like I've been doing a lot lately, I looked out the window looking for her. She was there again this time she waved at me first. I smiled lightly before waving back. I really liked this stranger. I felt safe with her around. It was like she wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

That's the way I should feel about my daddy. I should feel safe around him. But I don't. I'm scared of him when he comes home drunk which is everyday.

And like it always does, the bad just got worse

My daddy came back home and started fighting with my mom again. Right when he was going to hit my mommy I ran out the back door and ran for the woods. I stopped by the same tree and sank to my knees. I was crying this time. I hadn't been crying the first time I came here.

I covered my face with my hands and cried. I gasped and shot up when I felt someone touch my shoulder. It washer. I sighed in relief as I tried to wipe my tears away. She bent down to my level again and pulled me into her arms. I wept in them silently.

Sh rubbed soothing circles on my back helping me stop from crying and start hiccupping. I pulled away wiping my tears with the back of my hand, "Thank y–you." She wiped some stray tears away with her thumb.

"How old are you?" she asked.

I smiled lightly, "I just turned seven."

She smiled before kissing my cheek, "Happy late birthday."

I touched the cheek she had kissed, "Thank you."

"What did you do for your birthday?"

I frowned, "Nothing. Like always."

She seemed a bit mad, "Your parents didn't buy you anything, or make a small party?"

I shook my head, "They don't even know my birthday already passed."

She frowned, "Well I have a present for you."

I turned my head sideways in confusion, "But how? You barely found out right now?"

She chuckled lightly, "Here," she put a bracelet with a small heart shaped diamond on it, "Don't let your parents see it or they'll take it away."

I nodded as I stared intently at the small heart, "Thank you," I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her tight.

"No problem," she said against my hair.

I pulled away about to ask for her name when I heard my mommy calling for me. My daddy had just left in the truck. I looked towards the house then back at her, "I have to go," I quickly hugged her leg since she had already stood up and ran towards the house.

Mommy was already upstairs when I got into the house. I walked up to my room and sat on my bed. I lifted my wrist and stared at the heart shaped rock closely. It was detailed amazingly. I could see every cut they made on it. It shined in the light.

I smiled before walking to the window and looking for her again. She was there in the same spot as always. We waved at the same time making me laugh softly. Even from the distance I could see her smile. I smiled back, "Good night," I whispered at her before tucking myself under the covers and falling asleep. I dreamt of a better life with the woman from the woods taking care of me. If only it could come true.


	4. be careful what you wish for

I dreamt of a better life with the woman from the woods taking care of me. If only it could come true.

I woke up in hunger. I hadn't eaten anything but a moldy piece of bread the day before. I got up and went downstairs to find mommy making pancakes. I smiled at her as I sat at the kitchen table. She smiled wearily back at me. She must have gotten in a fight with daddy again.

I sighed and waited for her to place the food in front of me. She set the plate in front of me and I started eating. To my surprise she asked me if I wanted to go outside when I finished. I smiled and nodded before hurrying up with the rest of my pancakes.

We went outside and I played with some toys as she took down clothes from the dry rack thingy. We didn't have a washer or dryer. She washed the clothes by hand and hung them up outside. I helped her as much as I could.

I helped with the washing though. So as she took the dry clothes down I played with my Barbie's. I was having a great time too. This was the first time in years that I was having fun with mommy outside. When she finished she took the clothes inside; I followed her. I helped her wash some more clothes and helped her put them on the drying rack. She told me I could play that she didn't need my help so I shrugged and started playing again.

It was mid-afternoon when daddy got home. And like always he was drunk. I knew he wasn't here to sleep this time. He was here for more money. Mommy didn't say a word to daddy as he passed us and walked–more like stumbled–into the house.

She was hiding something from him. I could see it in her eyes. But the thing was what? And if she was, was it going to cause another fight? Hopefully not because I don't know if I can handle another one. Did she get pleasure out of being hit? Maybe? I read in a book in the attic that in some abusive relationships the girl likes to get hit. Weird thing to like ha?

With every slap and every curse

He was mad at her this time because when he went inside and looked through the safe he didn't find any money left. I only knew this because he came yelling outside asking where the money was.

"Where's the money Tara?!"

I looked at mommy a bit scared of her answer.

"I spent it," she replied crossing her arms over her chest.

I was afraid ofthat.

"You spent all ofmymoney?!"

She scowled at him, "It wasmymoney and I could spend it however I wanted!"

Oh no.

"Your money? What did you spend it on Tara?!"

She looked away not meeting his eyes.

He walked up to her and grabbed her left arm exposing her dark purple bruise. "LOOK AT THIS! YOU SPENT ALL THE MONEY ON YOUR FUCKEN DRUGS!"

That's all it took for me to drop my toys and run for the woods. I went to the same tree I always meet her at and sat against it. I looked around blocking my parents' screams and looking around for her. Usually by this time she was here comforting me.

I couldn't call out for her because I didn't know her name.AndI didn't want my parents to know where I was. I stood up and looked around frantically for her. The screams were making me want to cry and Ididn't feel safe right now.

Where is she? I was looking around for her for around ten minutes when I gave up. She wasn't coming. But why? I looked towards the house to see that my daddy had already left and my mommy was inside. It was bright and sunny today. Luckily I was wearing my dress so I didn't feel hot. Wait its bright and sunny.

The only times I've seen her it's been at night. Maybe she has better things to do than to comfort a stupid little girl? She probably has a family with kids and was only bothering with me because I reminded her of one of her own. I sighed and slowly headed back to the house. When I got in I went straight to my room and looked out the window all day.

By the time it was nightfall I was getting tired at staring at the same things. I was about to nod off when I saw her. She popped out of nowhere. I opened my eyes wide in shock before leaving my room. I peeked into my mommy's room to see her on the bed deeply asleep.

I went downstairs to find the rest of the house empty. I opened the door to the back and this time I slowly walked towards the woods. It was completely dark out. But I could see her so I wasn't scared. As soon as I reached her she smiled at me.

She bent down to my height and embraced me in a hug, "Where were you this afternoon? I came looking for you but you never came."

She pulled away to look me in the eyes, "I'm sorry. I…got lost in the woods."

I knew she was lying but I shrugged it off and pretended to believe her, "Mommy and daddy got in a fight again."

She picked me up and put me on her knee, "What happened?"

I laid my head on her shoulder feeling safe and loved, "Daddy got mad because mommy spent all the money."

"Did he hit her?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. When he grabbed her arm I came running over here looking for you."

She pulled her head to the side and kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry."

I sighed, "And I was actually having fun too. Mommy let me go outside and play today. She hasn't let me do that in a long time."

She wrapped her soft arms around me in a hug, "Things will get better soon."I think im having my first crush. but on a girl is that normal? Plus im a child she doesn't find me attractive at all yet cuz shes not weird like that. I wonder if that can change in the future when im all grown up.

I shook my head, "No they won't. They never do. Every time I tell myself that I know that deep down it isn't going to happen."

She smiled at me, "How did you get so smart? Do you go to school?"

I shook my head, "I learned the basics from TV and I found some books in the basement that I've read a lot."

I looked back at the house to see my room light turn on, "Oh no, mommy's up. I have to go if she finds me outside she'll get mad," I got off her knee and quickly ran back to the house. I waved back at her from the doorway before letting myself in and sitting on the couch. I quickly turned the TV on and pretended to be watching whatever it was.

She came downstairs and fell on the couch. I sighed in relief. I relaxed against the couch and watched TV. My mommy as always was twitching against the couch. I wonder what she dreams about. I had fallen asleep on the couch when my daddy woke both me and mommy by banging the door against the wall.

Until her daddy in a drunk rage one night

He was drunker than ever before. His eyes were blood red and he was more pissed than ever. Scared of what was going to happen next I jumped off the couch and hid behind it. I was a bit surprised to see a man I had never seen in my life kneeling in front of me. He was glowing all over.

He pulled me into his arms and held me while mommy and daddy started fighting. I felt safe with this man too. Like with the woman from the woods.

"Shoot me. Just do it already," my mommy pleaded.

I moved away from the man and peeked over the couch. Mommy was a couple feet away from daddy who was holding a gun in his hand. He was pointing it at mommy's head.

"I want you to Phillip. Please, just do it," she was in tears now.

Used a gun on her mom

I looked back at my daddy who still looked pissed off as he pulled the trigger. I watched as my mommy fell to the floor and never moved again. Tears were pouring out of my eyes as I realized I wasn't ever going to see mommy anymore. I quickly covered my mouth when a small whimper came out. I looked back at daddy scared that he might have heard me.

and then took his life

He was looking at me with tired and depressed eyes, "I'm sorry," He whispered before putting the gun to his head and pulling the trigger.


	5. new mommy and daddy

And then took his life

He was looking at me with tired and depressed eyes, "I'm sorry," He whispered before putting the gun to his head and pulling the trigger.

I let out the sob I was holding before falling back to the floor and letting the unknown man hug me for support. As soon as he had appeared he disappeared. I looked around feeling lonely and scared and sad. I looked out the window to find it dark out.

I jumped up from floor and ran for the back door passing my parents' bodies. They both had bullets in there head. I sobbed louder as I saw there lifeless eyes staring up at me. I quickly ran outside and towards the woods. Half-way there I stopped and sank to the floor. My bones felt like jelly. I sobbed louder because I didn't get to make it to the woods.

Before I knew it someone was picking me up, "Anna?! What's wrong?!" she yelled over my cries.

"There d–dead," I sobbed out. Before burying my face into her chest and crying louder.

She tried to sooth me as best as possible. I soon calmed down and stopped sobbing. She set me on my feet, "I need you to go to the street in front of your house and wave for the cops. I called them and they're on there way. They'll help you."

I clung to her shirt, "No. I want to stay with you."

She shook her head, "You can't. Just do what I say and everything will be okay."

I looked into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth. As soon as I saw her reassurance I reluctantly nodded and took my grasp off her shirt. I stood away from her, silent tears pouring down my face, and ran for the front of my house. As soon as I got on the dirt path that daddy would ride his truck on I ran down it.

I reached this tunnel–although not long–and saw the lights from the police cars. I stood out of the tunnel and by the side of the road and waved my hands for one of them to stop. Only one did, the rest went racing to my house.

"Hi, sweetie," he paused, "Where do you live?" It was a tall man with a cap on. He was around daddy's age. I turned toward the direction of my house and pointed.

"Were those your parents?" he asked. I knew he was asking if it was my parents that had died. I nodded slowly as more silent tears came down my face.

"Come on, we'll take you somewhere safe," he helped me into the front seat of the police car and buckled me up. I just stared out the window the whole time. Wondering where they were taking me.

They took me to the police station and left me in a room with a big glass on one side. There was a woman across the table from me just staring intently.

They asked me a series of questions like what my name was and how old I was before asking me about my parents. Since I knew my parents were dead and they couldn't get in trouble anymore; I told them everything. Well everything except the part about the woman in the woods.

And some people from the city took the girl far away

It was late when they finished, and I had already fallen asleep. I woke up when the car hit a speed bump or something. I looked out the window just in time to read a sign that said,'Welcome to Washington."We were far from home. I lived in California and I know that Washington is far away from there.

They drove on for another hour or so before stopping at a place called,'The adoption center.'They helped me out of the car without a word and led me to the big building.

As soon as we stepped in, a lady came up to me with a sad smile, "Hello Anna. My name is Courtney. I know it's been pretty hard for you lately but I'm here to help."

I nodded with a small smile before taking her hand, "Hi Courtney."

She smiled, "What we do here is help you find a new mommy and daddy. We let a couple come into your room and chat with you, if you like them and they like you then we let them become your new mommy and daddy."

I smiled before looking down shyly, "Do you have anything to eat here?" I asked quietly.

She chuckled lightly, "Of course," she took my hand making me realize that the cops had already left, "We have plenty of food here." She led me to what I presumed was a big kitchen with counters and lots of tables. She sat me at a table; I waited patiently as she brought my food over. I ate a bit fast but only because the food was delicious and I was extremely hungry.

"After you're done eating I'll take you to your new room and we'll change you into clean clothes," she said politely.

I looked down at my dirty dress and smiled up at her shyly. After I was done eating, she took me to my new room. It was big and it had a bathroom and bathtub in it. I had a lot of new clothes and new toys I was looking forward to playing with.

She helped me take a bath before helping me put some new clothes on. I was wearing leggings with a long sleeved dress. She did my hair while I played with my new toys.

"Okay, we have three couples interested in you right now. Now you don't have to pick one of these but if you like them then you just tell me and I'll let you know what they say."

To a new mom and new dad

I nodded as she stepped out and an hour later a couple walked in. They were both blondes; she had high cheekbones and wavy locks. He had spiky hair and a scar above his left brown eye. They sat down in the chairs at the table with a smile.

"Hi Anna," I already don't like her, "My name is Mindy and this is John."

Although I don't like her I smiled politely.

"So how old are you?"

I smiled, "Seven."

"Did you hear her cute little voice?" she murmured to her husband.

They asked me a couple more questions about myself before they asked, "How did you get here?"

I didn't look up as I played with my toys, "My dad killed my mom and then killed himself."

When I looked up they were looking at me like I had some sort of disease. After that they got up and left, which I was okay with because I didn't like them.

Courtney came in with a small smile, "Did you like them?"

I shook my head and continued playing with my toys.

Another hour later a different couple came in. The woman was a bit chubby as was the man. She had short brown hair with bad highlights and the man was completely bald.

"Hello Anna," Nope I don't like them either.

"My name is Pricilla and this is Bob."

This couple asked me the same questions as the other ones and of course asked me how I got here. When I told them they did the same thing the other couple did. I sighed, thinking that I was going to stay here for life. This place was cool but I wanted a family.

Courtney came in a weary smile, "No luck?"

I shook my head, "Sorry."

"Its okay sweetie; the next couple is already here, do you want them to come in already?"

Why not? I nodded my head and sat on the bed tired of playing. I watched as this couple came in. They walked in gracefully and sat down on the chairs in front of me. The women had brown hair and seemed sweet and the man had a dirty blonde hair color and like he was my daddy's age. They both a pale skin color; just like the woman from the woods.

The women had a file under her arm. She took it out and pretended to read something. I knew she really wasn't reading it, her eyes weren't even moving. She closed the file and smiled up at me.

This couple was different. He had his arm around her and she was leaning into him happily.

"Hi Anna," Whoa she called me Anna.

"Hi," I smiled, "Are you guys in love?"

They both chuckled, "Yes very," the man replied.

I had never asked the other couples questions before, "What's your name?"

She smiled, "My name is Rachel Creed."

I actually liked the fact that she didn't introduce her husband, "My name is Louis Creed."

I smiled wider, "Do you have kids?"

They nodded, "Yes we have five adopted children but there already grown up," Rachel said with a sad smile.

"How old are you Anna?" Louis asked.

"Let me give you the basics. I'm seven. Idon'thave a favorite color. I've never been to school. I learned everything from TV shows and from old books from my old basement. And my dad killed my mom before killing himself," I whispered the last part.

I looked down at my hands on my lap waiting for them to leave but what she did surprised me.


	6. new home

I looked down at my hands on my lap waiting for them to leave but what she did surprised me.

She sat on the bed next to me and gave me a hug, "I'm sorry to here that."

I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her shoulder, "I saw it happen. All of it."

Louis kneeled down in front of me, "Everything's going to get better I promise."

I smiled up at her before smiling down at him, "Can you guys be my new mommy and daddy?"

She looked at each other before looking at me with a huge smile on there faces, "Of course."

I hugged her tightly before letting go and hugging Louis. At first he hesitated before hugging me tightly in his arms.

I couldn't help but be happy that these people would be my new mommy and daddy. They reminded mesomuch of the woman from the woods. As I thought of the last time I saw her, questions started popping in my head. Was that the last time I was ever going to see her? Was I never going to find out what her name is?

I pulled away with a smile, "When will I be able to go home with you?"

Rachel bent down and kissed my forehead, "Soon. We'll go talk to Courtney right now and see what she says."

They both got up and left the room. I sighed and rested my head against the wall. Maybe I'd be able to live a better life than mommy and daddy now? I brought my head forward when Courtney walked in.

"I hear you want Mr. and Mrs. Creed to be your parents."

I jumped off the bed and started jumping up and down, "I love them! There the best! I wantthemto be my new mommy and daddy."

She chuckled before bending down to my level, "Are you absolutely positive?"

I smiled, "Yes."

She hugged me, "I've only known you for a bit but I'm gonna miss you Anna. Don't forget to visit."

She let go before taking my hand and leading me out of the room and towards the front desk. Louis and Rachel were hugging each other waiting for me. I let go of Courtney's hand and ran to Louis and Rachel's awaiting arms. They both bent down and hugged me tight. I know it's weird that I'm so comfortable with them already but there's just something about them that makes it that way.

I fell asleep on the drive to my new house. I was sleeping in the backseat of there shiny car. I was having the best dreams ever. I was actually having a dream about sleeping in the arms of the woman from the woods. I had grown very fond of her. She was always there when I needed her the most.

I probably wouldn't need her anymore. But I still wanted to see her again. I felt safe around her. Like nothing bad could ever happen to me when she was there.

I could feel someone pick me up from the seat. I was too tired to open my eyes and I was really sleepy. I could here people talking around me.

"She'ssocute. What's her name?" a perky female voice asked.

"Her names Anna ," I recognized Rachel's voice.

"Can I hold her?" It was a different female this time. Her voice was soft and silky.

I felt someone else take me into there arms gently. "She lookssoprecious. What happened to her parents?"

"Oh she told us all about it. It was so terrible. She said that her dad killed her mom and then killed himself."

"Oh my god. Was it true?"

There was a short silence, "Yes. It was confirmed in the papers."

"Poor little girl."

"Are we going to tell her that we're vampires?" this time it was the perky voice.

"We'll have to tell her sooner or later. I think she'll notice when I don't age."

"Will we turn her some day?"

"It all depends on her," Louis replied.

Vampires? What is a vampire? I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see a pretty blonde looking down at me with a smile. I smiled back, "Hi. I'm Anna."

She chuckled, "I'm your sister Cara. You can call me Cara."

She was sitting on the couch. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her neck. She was surprised by the gesture but hugged me back tightly. I was happy that I had a sister now. I always wanted siblings.

I pulled away and looked around the room. There was a short pixy haired girl, a curly haired blonde boy, and a big buff black haired man looking at me. I smiled shyly and waved, "Hi."

The pixy haired girl walked up to us and bent down to my level, "Hi Anna. My name is Alenna. I'm your sister too," She turned around so that I could see the boys. "This is James," the curly haired blonde, "And that is Josh" the big buff black haired man, "There your new brothers."

I got of Cara's lap and hugged each and every one of them. James seemed a bit rigid but I just rubbed it off. I liked Josh. He picked me up and swung me in the air making me laugh.

I looked around the room with a big smile. Someone's missing. "I thought you said there were five?"

Louis and Rachel exchanged glances before looking back at me, "Well Elsa is kind of on vacation right now."

I smiled, "Will I get to meet her when she comes back?"

They nodded, "Sure sweetie. Do you want to see your new room?"

I smiled and nodded. Cara took my hand and took me upstairs. She stopped in front of a pink door. I looked across the hall at the closed door, "Whose room is that?"

"That's Elsa's room. But don't worry our rooms are just down the hall."

I smiled and nodded before turning the knob on my door and walking in. The room looked like the rooms of the little girls I used to see on TV. It was pink but it wasn't completely pink. It had a mixture of lots of colors. I had a big bed with a purple comforter and a little playing area to the side of the room.

I got on the bed and looked at my new family, "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure princess," Louis said. Princess? Is that what he was going to call me now? I actually like it. I wonder if they'd be okay with me calling them mommy and daddy.

"Is it okay to call you mommy and daddy?" I whispered.

They both smiled, "Of course sweetie. You can call us whatever you like," Rachel said delightfully.

I smiled, "Can I ask you a different question?"

"Go ahead," Rachel said.

I bit my lip lightly, "What's a vampire?"

All the eyes that were on me went wide. They seemed to be shocked by my question.

"What?" Josh asked surprised breaking the tension in the room.

"What's a vampire?" I asked again. "I heard you saying that you guys were vampires but I don't know what that is.


	7. i like my new life

**yes guys Anna is still Elsa's mate but being Anna is so young elsa is not attracted to her at the moment she can just feel the connection if that makes since.**

What's a vampire?" I asked again. "I heard you saying that you guys were vampires but I don't know what that is."

They all got on the bed and sat around me. I was in Rachel's lap listening about what they were. Apparently most people think that vampires are not real and that there bad. But there are vampires out there that are actually bad. Vampires survive on blood. There supposed to survive on human blood but my new family are vegetarians. Which I didn't know what that was until they told me that they didn't drink human blood. They drank animal blood.

They sparkle in the light like the heart shaped diamond the woman from the woods gave me. They all run fast–which sounds fun. They never sleep–which is good cause they'll be there if a monster comes out of the closet. And some of them have special powers. Like my new sister Alenna can see the future. My new brother who I found out was married to Alenna–which is okay cause there not related–can feel what other people are feeling. And Elsa, the sister I haven't met yet, can read minds.

I thought all of it was cool but I think they all expected me to be scared. Oh and they never age either. They told me that the only way they can die is if someone rips them apart and burns them. Nowthatgrossed me out.

After explaining to me what a vampire was and all that other cool stuff they showed me around the house. There was a lot of glass windows and doors so I was going to have to be careful around here. Outside in the backyard was a small lake sort of thing. It was surrounded by the woods. I wonder if she'd show up in these too.

The house was big but I like it. After talking a bit with my new family mommy served me dinner–which tasted yummy–and now I have to take vitamins because daddy's a doctor and he says I need it. I have to go to the doctor tomorrow to get the shots I need. My other mommy never took me to the doctor to get shots or anything like that.

Daddy said he was surprised that I hadn't gotten sick yet because without my shots I could get really, really sick. So after dinner–no one eats but me–mommy took me upstairs and helped me take a bath.

"Will I be able to wear different clothes everyday?" I asked while I was playing with the bubbles.

"Of course, your sister Alenna goes shopping all the time and she's going tomorrow to buy you more clothes."

I smiled, "Can I take a bath everyday?"

"Yes. Didn't you take baths before?"

I shook my head, "Old mommy never helped me take baths. The last time I took a bath was like a month ago."

That got her scrubbing right away. I laughed lightly making her smile. After I was completely clean she helped me put my pajamas on and tucked me in. She handed me my new teddy bear and stayed by the bed waiting for me to fall asleep.

"Mommy?"

She smiled, "Yes?"

"After I get my shots, can I go to school?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind my ear with a smile, "Sure sweetie but I think you should start the year after you get all your shots done that way you don't have to catch up."

I nodded, "Okay. Can you and daddy teach me stuff until then?"

"Of course; and your sisters and brothers will too."

That reminded me, "When is Elsa coming back?"

She sighed looking out the window, "I don't know sweetie. I don't know."

"Why did shereallyleave?"

She looked back at me sadly, "She needed some space sweetie. She needed time to herself to think about her life."

I smiled lightly, "She will come back right?"

She nodded, "She'll come back sooner or later."

I was starting to drift off to sleep. I opened my eyes a tiny bit, "Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Good night."

She chuckled lightly before caressing my forehead, "Good night."

Kisses and hugs everyday

I like my new life. I had fun playing video games with Josh all day. Alenna would take me shopping–which was exciting at first but then I was getting tired of it. Cara would play dolls with me and braid my hair. And James would play with me outside on the swing set and basketball court–he'd help me shoot.

In this new life I was having, mommy and daddy would play with me outside near the lake and we'd play at parks. They'd give me a hug and kiss everyday. I loved my new family. I missed the woman from the woods though. I'd look out my window at night when mommy and daddy were already downstairs and see if she was there but she never was.

I guess it makes sense since I don't live in California anymore. Now I live in Forks Washington. It was a small town but I liked it. I played with kids at the park when I would go with mommy and daddy. When I start school I'll be able to make friends like the little girls on TV.

I ate three times a day like I was supposed to be doing since I was born. I even ate some snacks sometimes. I'm usually playing most of the day. While my brothers and sisters go to school I either stay home with mommy or go to work with daddy.

I would stay and talk to the girl at the front desk when she wasn't busy or I'd stay in daddy's office and twirl around in his chair. Mommy and daddy would read me a different book every night. I was starting to learn new things which made me happy.

I learned from my brother James some things about the war. I learned about the times of prince and princesses from Cara. I learned about the abnormal things in the world–which they call supernatural–from Alenna. And well from Josh I learned how to play video games and fight.

Mommy was teaching me how to cook and clean. And daddy was teaching me about medicine and how to write. Of course I'm still little so most of the stuff that they're teaching me doesn't stick. But some of it does. They all told me there stories on there life before becoming a vampire and how they became one.

Cara got beaten up by her fiancée and his friends so daddy saved her. James got turned during the war but decided he didn't want to kill people anymore so he met up with Alenna. Alenna doesn't remember what happened to her. She saw daddy and the others, met up with James, and joined the clan.

Hee–hee I know what clan means now. Anyways, Josh was getting killed by a Cugar and Cara took him to Louis so he could save him. By the way Cara's married to Josh. Mommy fell off a cliff and daddy saved her. Daddy was turned a long, long time ago and decided to live off animals.

He told me he saved Elsa first. Elsa was dying of a disease when her mom told daddy to turn her. I still haven't met Elsa, but I hear a lot of good things about her. I've been in her room a couple of times but one thing thatisn'tin this house are pictures.

So I don't even know how she looks a tiny bit. Although I learned that she isn't married and loves playing the piano. Her room is pretty clean. I also noticed that she's the only one that doesn't have a bed. I don't know why the others need a bed I mean they don't sleep. I guess they want to lie down on something other then a couch.

I was starting to forget my old life. Although sometimes I'd have dreams about the night my parents died. The flashbacks are horrible. I don't like them at all. When I did have a nightmare I'd go to mommy and daddy's room and sleep in between them; of course there not sleeping. They'd both be reading something but they didn't need the light on for it. So I slept fine without disturbances.

When mommy and daddy aren't there I go straight to Cara's room. She's like my second mommy. She loves me a lot. Nope I didn't miss home one bit. But I did miss the woman from the woods. She'd be in my dreams sometimes but mostly my dreams had mommy dying and daddy telling me he was sorry.

I got up one morning in my room and got dressed for the day. No one was in there rooms so I silently went downstairs. I could hear the talking from the top of the staircase. I had done this a couple of times and found that I could be real quiet so they wouldn't hear me. I slowly and very quietly stepped down each step, making my breathing a bit lower than usual.

I walked into the living room where everyone was at and found someone standing in front of my family. As soon as I saw the back of her head I knew who it was.


	8. what is god

As soon as I saw the back of her head I knew who it was.

I couldn't contain my excitement and joy. As soon as I recognized the back of her head I ran up to her and jumped on her back with a small giggle.

"Whoa," she said as she grabbed my arms and flipped me to the front. I was looking into her face now with–no doubt–a huge smile on my face. She looked at me shocked at first before smiling herself, "Anna?"

She had her arms around my waist and my legs were wrapped around her waist. I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her tightly, "I missed you."

Her arms tightened around me, "I missed you too."

I pulled away with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

She moved me over so that I was resting on her hip, "I was going to ask you the same question."

I looked over at everyone else in the room–who I had completely forgotten about–and blushed at there confused expressions.

"How do you two know each other?" mommy asked curiously.

I looked back up at her wondering if I was supposed to say how or not. I reached up and put my mouth near her ear, "Can I tell them?" I whispered.

She chuckled lightly, "Of course."

I smiled before turning back to them, "I met…" I looked back at her, "Are you Elsa?" She smiled and nodded so I continued, "I met Elsa at my old house. She kind of watched over me. She…held me when I cried," I was looking into her eyes while I said this. She smiled lightly at me, I looked back at them with a big smile, "And she gave me this," I brought my wrist in front of me so they could see the bracelet with the heart shaped diamond on it.

Alenna came up to me and looked at it with a smile, "It's so beautiful."

"Just like the owner," Elsa said.

I looked down and blushed from all the attention I was getting.

Mommy walked over to me and took me in her arms. I rested my head on her shoulder before looking up at her, "Mommy I'm hungry." She walked to the kitchen and put me on the chair.

"So now you're my little sister?" Elsa asked as she sat beside me.

I smiled, "Yup," I was sitting in one of those chairs that can turn around in circles. So naturally I was twirling around in my chair in circles watching everything pass by me fast. I stopped and faced Elsa happily, "Can you teach me how to play piano?"

She looked at me a bit surprised, "How do you know I play piano?"

I smiled wider, "I saw the music in your room and asked daddy about it."

She sent me her crooked smile, "Sure."

I smiled before clapping my hands, "Yay!"

She chuckled, "You want me to teach you after your done eating?"

Josh cleared his throat making me chuckle, "I promised Josh I would play Guitar Hero with him."

He smiled at me widely, "You bet sis."

I shook my head lightly before starting to eat the food mommy had placed in front of me. It's kind of awkward to have a room full of people–more like vampires–watching you eat. After I finished eating I played Guitar Hero with Josh and actually won.

I felt much safer now with Elsa here. And now I don't have to call her 'the woman from the woods' anymore. I took Elsa's hand and led her to the piano room. I sat on the bench, she sat beside me, and she started playing a lullaby I have never heard before. But then I never heard many lullabies.

Cara knew how to play the piano too but the pieces she showed me were different than this one. "What song is this?"

She looked down at me with a smile, "I made this one for you."

I smiled, "Really?"

She nodded before bending down and giving me a small kiss on my cheek. I smiled wider at her as she pulled away.

As the piano sang beautifully I was thinking of a couple of things but one came to mind right away, "Can you readmymind?"

The music suddenly stopped, I chuckled lightly, "What? You didn't hear in the others' minds that I knew?"

She looked down at me and shook her head, "You know what I am?"

I nodded, "You're a vampire. Andyoucan read minds. I think it's cool. I wish I had powers."

She was silent, "Elsa? Why did you leave?"

She looked back at me, "I couldn't be here anymore."

"But why? It's great here," I asked.

"You'll understand better when you get older."

I pursed my lips and nodded slowly.

"Anna there's a movie coming on TV you want to watch it?" Cara asked.

I looked up at Elsa and slowly got off the bench and walked to Cara.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked as she took my hand and led me to the living room.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

I sat on the couch and started watching the movie but I kept thinking about Elsa. Was she mad at me? Speak of the angel and the angel shall appear. Elsa got on the couch and picked me up and put me on her lap. I rested my head on her shoulder and watched the movie.

I looked up at her to see her expression. Her eyes seemed lighter like she wasn't in that bad place I had reminded her of before. She smiled down at me making me smile up at her. She leaned down and kissed my forehead lightly. I closed my eyes and opened them when her lips left my forehead.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

I was about to ask her about the mind reading thing when I heard someone in the movie say oh my god again. I quickly looked at the screen and saw that it was different girl that had said it this time. What is god? Again the questions popped in my head. The same ones as before.

"What is god?" I asked Elsa. That wasn't the original question I was going to ask but I needed to know while the questions were fresh in my head.

The room suddenly got quiet. The only thing I could hear was my breathing and the TV still playing. I looked around the room confused.

"You don't know who god is?" mommy asked.

"God's a person?" I asked.

"Oh dear," mommy said.

I looked around a bit panicked but the feeling soon turned into calming feeling. I looked at James knowing it was him that had done it.

"We should probably take her to Sunday school," mommy told daddy.

"Sunday school?" I asked. I knew Sunday was a day but why was there school on that day?

"You don't know what Sunday school is Anna?" Elsa asked.

I looked up and shook my head, "No. Should I?"

They all exchanged glances, "Do you know what a church is?" Alenna asked.

Church? "No. What's a church?"

"She doesn't know anything about religion," Josh stated.

"What's religion?" I asked. Why aren't they answering my questions?!

"We still have time to take her to Sunday school today the service isn't over until noon," daddy told everyone.

"We're really going to go inside a church?" James asked.

"What you think we'll burn to the ground? Come on you know that's all myth," Josh chuckled.

"Yeah I know but its just weird a bunch of vampires going to church," James murmured.

"Its okay, I can take her alone. Louis and Rachel can go with me," Elsa said as she stood up and carried me.

Mommy and daddy nodded, "I guess we should change into something decent. Elsa can you change Anna for me?"

She nodded and ran upstairs in a flash–literally.

She took out a pretty dress and helped me change into it. I was feeling a bit excited and nervous at the same time.

"You don't have to feel nervous. This is a good thing," Elsa said as she combed my hair.

I smiled at her through the mirror, "Did you read my mind?"

She shook her head, "I can't read your mind."

I looked at her confused through the mirror, "Why not?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

He took my hand and led me downstairs and into the car, "Ready?"

I got into the car and buckled up, "Ready as I'll ever be." And so we're off to a place called church.


	9. 7 years later

I got into the car and buckled up, "Ready as I'll ever be." And so we're off to a place called church.

The building was shaped differently than a usual building. It was big with a pointy roof. It was colored a light blue color and had a cross in front of the building. We all walked in together but mommy and daddy went to talk to a guy in funny clothes.

Elsa held my hand and we slowly walked down the hall from the entrance and stepped into a room. It had a playing area in the corner and a long table in the middle with small chairs around it except for one big one. There right in front of me, across the room, was a medium sized cross with what looked like a man on it but I couldn't tell from here.

I led Elsa to the cross, walking around the table, and stopped in front of it. It was a man on there; he looked like he was dead or dying. He had nails in his hands and feet and a thorn hat thing around his head.

I got closer to look at his face closely. Who is this man? I know this man.

Her first day of Sunday school the teacher walked in

And a small little girl

Stared at a picture of him

I turned around to see a lady come in and walk over to us. Elsa was bent to my level now; she had her arms around my tiny waist. She probably thinks I'm scared. She smiled, "Hi I'm your Sunday school teacher Alyssa."

I smiled, "I'm Anna."

"Hi Anna," she looked at the cross making me look back at it, "What can you tell me about the cross you see in front of you?"

She said

I stared at the man intently, "I know that man up there on that cross. I don't know his name but I know he got off cause he was there in my old house and held me close to his side, as I hid there behind our couch the night that my parents died."

I was so caught up in remembering him and that night that I had forgotten where I was. I blinked the memories away and looked at an astonished expression that was playing across Elsa's face. I looked up at the teacher to find her smiling. "His name is Jesus Christ. But a lot of people get him confused with his father God."

I looked back at the cross in surprise, "That's Jesus Christ?"

She chuckled at my expression, "Yes and your very lucky to have met him. Not a lot of people do." I looked at Elsa and smiled, she still had her arms around my waist, and she smiled back.

"Is she your adopted daughter?" Alyssa asked Elsa.

She shook her head, "No," she said simply.

"Well you two certainly seem close," she smiled at me.

I smiled back and wrapped my arms around Elsa's neck, "Elsa's my angel."

I looked up to see the girl smile wider at me, "Is that so?"

I looked back at Elsa, "Yup."

Elsa smiled before kissing my cheek and embracing me in a hug. I rested my head on her shoulder and sighed in content. This was going to be a day I was going to learn all about god, Jesus and all that good stuff…and the bad stuff.

I had stayed at Sunday school for a while even after everyone else had left. I learned a lot today but I was going back next Sunday to learn more. I went straight to my room when we got home. I was tired and wanted to take a little nap. I closed the door, took off my shoes and jacket and flopped on the bed. I curled into a ball and closed my heavy eye lids.

I think I was half–asleep when I felt someone on the bed next to me making me jump upright and gasp.

"Its just me," Elsa whispered as stroked my hair.

I took a deep breath and took my hand away from my chest, "Jeez you scared me."

She chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

I laid back down and closed my eyes again. I could feel her arm hand next to mine. I grabbed her hand and hugged it to my chest. I could feel her lay next to me as she wrapped the arm I was holding around me. I snuggled closer to her and laid my head on her other arm.

(7years later)

Today is my 14th birthday. And I was having the worst day ever. I had just an awful day at school. Everyone was making fun of how my brothers and sisters were going out with each other. Of course they won't say it intherefaces but there fine saying it inmyface.

There spreading rumors all over the school that my family inbreeds and have retarded kids andIwas one of them. There were spreading rumors that I was a huge pervert because I would have sex with my siblings, which is totally gross and not true.

I ran into my house, after the awful day at school, with my jaw clenched from my outrage and stormed up to my room. My siblings would ask me what was wrong on my way but I just ignored them and locked the door behind me.

I threw my backpack on the floor and ran for the closet. The closet has always been a place I liked to cry at since I was a kid. I closed the closet door and hid behind the clothes and let the angry silent tears fall freely.

I felt like I was about to lose it. I wanted to break something but knew that if I did it would upset my mother. It wouldn't make me feel better afterwards either. I slid down the wall and hugged my knees to my chest trying really hard not to scream or yell.

I didn't protest when the closet door opened and then closed. I already knew who it was. She always came when I needed her the most. Elsa pushed the clothes aside and looked down at me. She bent down to my level and put her hands on my knees, "What's wrong Anna?"

I shook my head; I really don't want to tell her what they said. She has a bit of a temper–not with me of course–and its hard for her to contain it. She took her hands off my knees and sat down beside me.

It was quiet for awhile. The only thing you could hear was my sniffing and my breathing. "Anna, your driving me crazy here. Please tell me what happened."

I wiped my face with my sleeve and took a deep breath, "You have to promise you won't get mad."

I looked at her face making sure she was telling the truth when she promised, "Promise."

I bit my lip and turned my body towards hers, I folded my legs cross–style and fidgeted with the hem of my pants, "There spreading a bunch of rumors at school about us."

"Us as in…"

"As in the whole family," I told her.

"What are they saying?"

I sighed, "There saying that our family…inbreeds."

I looked up to see her clench her jaw but I continued on, "There saying I'm an inbreed–which basically means there saying I'm retarded–and there saying I sleep…with…"

"With who?" she said through clenched teeth.

"With you guys…you Josh and James."

She was suddenly standing; I didn't even see it coming. I quickly stood up and blocked the closet door.

"Move out of the way Anna. I need to deal withthem," she said it like if they were filthy leeches.

I held my position, "No. What are you going to do? Kill the entire school district? You can't do anything anymore its too late. You can't change the past, that's something I know too well."

Her jaw unclenched and looked at me confused, "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? I wish I didn't have the parents I had. If I had been born into a normal family none of this would be happening right now."

A flash of hurt passed her face, "Elsa. I–look I'm grateful you came and saved me but ever since I was a little girl I had wished I hadn't been born."

She put her hands at the sides of my face, "Don't ever say that Anna. If you wouldn't have been born, I would be out there killing people instead of animals."

"Louis made you do that not me," did I just call dad, Louis?

She shook her head, "You haven't figured it out yet have you?"

I shook my head, "No. What are you talking about?"

"That time I left this family to 'think things over' was to actually figure out if I should satiate my thirst by hunting humans."

I could believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"There's a reason why I had watched you when you were little."

My eyes widened as I realized what she meant.


	10. Anna im leaving

My eyes widened as I realized what she meant.

She continued on as if she hadn't seen my reaction to her words, "I was trying to lure you out so I could…" she shook her head in anger, "I can't believe I had even thought of that. I'msosorry Anna."

I nodded still a bit shocked. I knew she wouldn't hurt me, I've always felt safe around her. "What made you change your mind?" I asked.

"When I realized what was happening in your house that night. When your mom had yelled at you for trying to go outside you went upstairs and cried. But you didn't cry because you didn't get your way but because your mom had yelled at you. And then when your parents got in a fight that night I thought it was a perfect time to get you but when I saw you…I just couldn't."

I slowly wrapped my arms around her middle and rested my head on her chest, "I've always felt safe around you. And I still don't know why. But don't worry about the whole you wanted to eat me thing," I felt her chest rumble as she chuckled, "I really don't care about it. The past is the past. And as for the retards at school well I guess I can ignore them."

I barely noticed when she had wrapped her arms around me. I did notice when she had laid her chin on my head though. I pulled my head away from her chest and looked up at her, my chin against her chest, "So…wanna go hiking?"

She smiled down at me, "Hmm, I don't know if I can stay at your pace."

I smacked her lightly, "Just because you can run super fast doesn't mean I'mthatslow."

She chuckled, "Okay let's go hiking. Get ready."

I had never liked hiking but when I went with Elsa that feeling changed. The first time I had gone hiking I had went with mom and dad.

(Flashback)(6 years ago)

"Are we almost there yet?" I asked. We had been hiking for a long time.

"Almost sweetie," Mommy said.

I started slowing down a bit. I looked to my left to see a pretty butterfly on a flower. I walked towards it slowly and bent down to get it. It flew away. I started chasing it right away. I wanted to see its pretty colors.

I froze in my tracks when I heard a heavy breathing. I could see the huge shadow covering my small one. Slowly I turned around to face what was behind me. My eyes widened as I saw the humongous hungry bear in front of me. It was even drooling.

Scared out of my mind I screamed as loud as I could. The bear didn't seem to like that; it got on all fours and roared. I decided it was time to make a run for it. I ran but it was catching up to me. I ran faster but when I looked back to see if he was behind me I fell down on my hands and knees.

I yelled in surprise. I looked at my foot to see it had gotten stuck in a root from a tree. I looked up to see the bear running right at me. I tugged at my foot trying desperately to get it out. "Elsa!" I always cried for her when I was in trouble.

I screamed when the bear jumped on top of me. It was just about to rip my throat out when a blur threw it off me. I sat up to see Elsa battling the bear. It tried to bite her and scratch her but made no effect on her. Elsa was growling at it as it roared.

Finally Elsa grabbed its head and snapped it. The bear fell back with a loud thud. I looked at the bear and then at Elsa. She was still looking at the bear, she was breathing heavily from the fight. I tried to get my foot loose again but it didn't budge.

"Elsa?" I said in a tiny voice.

She finally looked at me; she looked at me alarmed like she was scared I was going to get mad at her or something.

"Can you help me get my foot out?" I hiccupped. I had been crying when the bear started chasing me but didn't realize it 'til now.

She slowly walked towards me and ripped the root out of the ground. I wiggled my foot in relief and stood up. I checked my palms for any blood but there wasn't any they were just scraped. I looked up at Elsa before I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you. I thought it was going to eat me," I hiccupped again.

"You're not scared of me?"

I pulled away surprised, "Why would I be scared of you?"

"I just killed a bear in front of you Anna."

I looked at the bear then back at her, "I know. It's not like it was human or something. Plus it was going to eat me. I'll never be scared of you Elsa."

(End Flashback)

Elsa and I were already on the trail. I could stay out late tonight if I wanted because it was Friday and tomorrow there's no school. I was trying my hardest to avoid Alenna. If she found me we would go on another shopping spree like she always did on my birthday. I love Alenna and all but Ihateshopping. We were half way up the trail when I passed by some trees that were closing something off. I stopped and pushed the branches aside.

I stopped in awe at the view in front of me. It was a small meadow surrounded by trees. Light shimmered through the open spaces from the trees making the meadow look magical. Quietly I stepped through and stood in the light. I turned around amazed by the whole thing and stopped when I noticed Elsa was at the opening–where I had came from–and stared at me.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked.

She slowly stepped towards me, she was hesitant to answer me, "It is."

She wasn't going to say that. I could tell, but I wasn't going to get into an argument about what she was really going to say.

I sat down on the grass and felt it run through my fingers. It was extremely soft like it was fake but of course it wasn't. Elsa sat down next to me and watched me. I looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back lightly.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong? I feel like you want to tell me something but your holding it back."

She looked away from me and into the path we walked through. I followed her gaze but looked back when she turned to look at me.

"Nothings wrong. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

She looked down at her lap before meeting my eyes, "Anna," she paused, "its better if I tell you at home."

I nodded, "I think we should make this our special place. I'm pretty sure we're the only ones that know about it. It'll be like when I was little. Except it's a meadow instead of the woods."

She smiled and nodded, "I agree. For now on this is our meadow."

I crossed my legs Indian style and looked out into the trees.

"So other than the rumors, how's school?" she asked.

"Boring. It was fun when you guys taught me all the stuff I needed to know but when these teachers teach it's absolutely boring."

"You interested in anyone?"

That's a new one. I thought it over, "No, not really. Most of the guys at school are jerks or there just clingy."

"You'll find someone eventually."

"I guess." I didn't really like talking about me having a relationship. I mean my real parents didn't exactly have the best marriage–okay that's an understatement they had a horrible relationship. My step parents had a great relationship but they had forever to be together. I'm human I don't have forever to be with someone.

I only have a short time. What if I end up like my real mom? I shuddered at the thought, "What are you thinking?" Elsa asked.

It got annoying after seven years to hear the same question all the time, "I was just remembering my old mom."

"Do you like it here with us?"

I chuckled lightly, "If I didn't I would have left a long time ago."

I unfolded my legs and stood up, "Ready to get back?"

"Sure. Let's go," she got up and led the way out of here.

It was quiet on our way home. When we got there I went straight to my room and collapsed on my bed. "I'm bushed."

I expected Elsa to laugh but she was quiet; too quiet. I sat up to look at her. She had a serious look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Oh, right," I crossed my leg and sat down to listen to her, "What is it?"

She was quiet for a while, "Anna, I'm…leaving."


	11. she lied to me

She was quiet for a while, "Anna, I'm…leaving."

I literally felt my heart stop and fall in my stomach. I could already feel the tears wanting to escape. I quickly stood up mad, "Why?"

"I need time to think about things," she replied running her hand through her hair.

"What things?! You can't leave," I whispered the last part.

"Look Anna I can't tell you but when and if I return–,"

"If?" I asked numbly.

"I might not come back. But if I do I promise I'll tell you why I left in the first place."

"When?" I asked without even thinking.

"Tonight," she said.

I looked out the window to see it was already dark out, "Okay."

She placed her hands on the sides of my arms, "I'm leaving for a good reason. Trust me," she leaned down and kissed my forehead, "Don't forget me."

I was strangely numb. I had never felt like this before. Even when my parents had died. How could she leave today? Today of all days? She had to leave on my birthday? I was feeling worse by the second. I just stood there and watched her leave the room slowly, looking back before she went out the door.

Somehow I managed to walk into my bathroom and start taking a shower. For all I knew it was scalding hott but I wasn't paying attention to anything. The words repeated and repeated in my head,"Anna I'm leaving. Don't forget me."

The words echoed in my head making me feel number by the millisecond. How could she do this to me? I thought she…what did I think? Did she love me? Like a sister of course she did. I loved her too. But if she had really loved me than she would have at least left on a different day. Right?

I mean, come on, today's my birthday for crying out loud. She has to love me. If she didn't she would have left me there with my dead parents or she would have let the bear eat me. I can't even remember all the other times she had saved my life. I had become such a klutz when I started getting older.

Why is she leaving now? Can't she see that I need her now more than ever? Sometime during my thinking I had gotten out of the shower and changed into pajamas. I sat on the bed in my room and just stared at the wall thoughtfully. I couldn't think of anything else except about the fact that she was leaving me. Tonight none the less. She's probably already left. It's so weird to think of my days without her. I've been with Elsa for seven years. That definitely made us bond.

I stopped the tears from flowing in fear that she was still here. I couldn't let her see me cry again. Doesn't that show a sign of weakness? I didn't want to look weak. I mean my family is super strong. I bet they wouldn't even be affected by Elsa's leaving.

I'd probably be the only one affected by it. I shook my head from all the thoughts that were running in my mind. I had to stay strong. Boldly I walked downstairs and entered the living room. They all looked up at me when I entered.

I could see Elsa in the middle of them. I guess they had all been hugging her. I walked slowly across the room and stopped in front of her. She bent down and hugged me tightly, "I'll miss you the most."

I smiled and hugged her as tightly as I could, "I'll miss you too."

She pulled away and smiled, "Be good." And with that she said good bye to the rest of the family and left. I stayed at the back glass door and watched her disappear. I stayed there looking at the empty backyard that she once had been in.

~ ~ ~ (5 Years ago)

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I held my scraped knee close to my chest.

"Anna? What happened?" Elsa asked as she bent down in front of me.

A tear trickled down my cheek, "I fell off the swing."

She quickly tore a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around my knee.

"Elsa, it hurts," I cried.

She wrapped her arms around me, "I know Princess. It's okay. I'm here."

"Don't leave me Elsa."

"I'll always be here for you."

"I'll always be here for you."The words echoed in my head.But your not. You broke your promise. You won't be here with me anymore. You lied to me.I thought. I slowly turned away from the door and walked back upstairs. I slid under the covers when I got to my room and curled into a ball.

She lied to me. The fact that she lied to me made a tear escape my eye. I wonder if I'll ever see her again. I cried silently that night. Hoping it was a bad dream and that she'd come into my room any moment and hold me close. But she never did. She was gone. For good this time.

(3 years later)

"Come on Alenna! I want to seethatmovie!" I whined to Alenna in the car. We were headed to the theatres to watch a movie. I wanted to watch 'He's justnotthat into you' but she wanted to watch 'Coraline'. It was me Alenna, Cara and our good friend Tara in Cara's BMW.

"Anna!" she whined.

"Come on! Tomorrows my birthday! We can watch 'Coraline' afterwards I promise."

Alenna was driving. Cara was in the passenger seat and Tara and I were in the back seat. I was leaning on her seat begging in her ear which was why she was whining.

"Ugh! Fine. But only because it's your birthday tomorrow. We're watching 'Coraline' afterwards though. No matter how late." She said as we parked across the street from the small theatre. Forks had finally decided that we had enough people in town to make a theatre. It was built two years ago along with the McDonald's. Although the McDonalds was pretty small but cool to hang out at.

I jumped out of the car in excitement and clapped my hands in the air with Tara. "Yes!" She smiled and laughed. I laughed with her.

"Hurry up before it starts!" I hooked my arm into Tara's and ran to the theater. We paid for our tickets and quickly went into the theater. After that movie finished we watched 'Coraline' and we didn't get home until after midnight.

We dropped Tara off at her house and headed home, "I don't know about you two but I'm extremely sleepy."

They chuckled, "Like we could sleep."

"Exactly my point. If you never sleep don't you ever feel drowsy or tired?"

"It doesn't work that way," Alenna said, "We're never tired and we're never drowsy. But we do envy youbecauseyou can sleep."

"Whoa you guys envyme? That'sdefinitelynew."

Cara chuckled and looked back at me, "Don't you have a shift at the hospital tonight?"

I looked at my watch and sighed, "Yes. In twenty minutes. You think you can take me Alenna?"

Her foot slammed into the gas petal and the car accelerated fast through the streets.


	12. you molested your own daughter

Her foot slammed into the gas petal and the car accelerated fast through the streets.

She slammed her foot on the brake when she got there making me hit my head against the seat, "Ow. Thanks a lot Alenna!"

I jumped out of the car and caught her rolling her eyes. I rubbed my head and walked into the local hospital. I went to the employee's locker rooms and changed into my uniform. I was doing community service here three times a week but I was thinking of quitting.

I only helped out when dad needed it which wasn't very often. I walked to his office and saw a man leaving. I glanced at the back of his head before walking into Louis's office. "Hey dad, how can I help?"

I walked around his desk and gave him a quick hug. Out of all this adopted children I was the only one that called Louis dad and Rachel mom. Probably because they raised me since I was seven.

"Actually your friend Mike just came in. Why don't you get his report and go check how he's doing."

I nodded and walked to the nurse's station. I looked through the files and took Mike's out. I looked at his room number and walked to the elevator. I stepped in reading the file and looked up when the doors were closing. I blinked a couple times but the doors quickly closed. I could have sworn I saw…never mind it can't be her. She left a long time ago.

I walked to Mike's room and knocked on the door before entering. He was in a hospital gown and looked awfully pale. "Hey Mike."

"Hi Anna. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to be your nurse tonight," I looked into his file, "Says here you walked in with a high fever and coughing. Sounds like you have the flu or something."

He chuckled, "That didn't sound professional."

I smacked his arm lightly, "Hey, I'm not a doctor and I'm not arealnurse. I'm a trainee. So deal with it."

"Guess I should be glad that my nurse is extremely pretty," he took my hand and rubbed it gently.

I bit my lip nervously. Mike had asked me out when we met and admitted that he had feelings for me. I had told him no but he said he wouldn't stop liking me. He was obviously showing it now. Nervously I pulled my hand away, "Mike, I already told you nothing is going to happen between us."

"Why? You never said why."

I wrote his stats on his chart and clipped the board at the end of his bed, "I'll be back later to check on you."

I quickly walked out with Mike calling out after me. I closed his door and leaned against it. I had never had a relationship before in my life. I was too scared that I would end up like my biological mother. I couldn't tell him that though. The only ones that knew my life story was my family and Tara.

I wasn't about to tell him anything. I sighed and walked to the nurse's station and took the only other assignment they had given me. It was a five year old girl that was here because she was severally beaten but they didn't know if it was by both parents, the child hadn't talked yet. Child services were taking her as soon as she recovered completely.

I walked to the elevator and went up to the third floor. I walked into the room to find a brown eyed little girl with brown hair covered in bruises, although not as bad on her face, crying. I walked up to her bed and sat next to her she jumped.

"It's okay. I'm here to help," I gently stroked her hair.

"My name is Lisa. What's your name?" she was still crying a bit.

"I'm Anna. You have a very pretty name. Can you tell me what happened to you Lisa?" I said softly.

She was quiet, "I know what you're going through. When I was your age my mom and dad were mean too."

She looked at me surprised, "They were? What happened?"

I looked into her eyes, "They never paid attention to me. They were always fighting. It's not easy. But I got better when I told someone everything that had happened. Maybe you'll feel better too."

She was sucking her thumb like a baby, "I don't…know."

I stroked her hair gently, "Its better to tell people the truth. It'll help you."

She continued sucking on her thumb hesitating.

"Did your parents do this?"

She shook her head and took her thumb out of her mouth, "No. Not mommy."

"So your daddy did this to you?"

She nodded.

"Does mommy know?"

She shook her head, "He told me not to." She was starting to cry again.

"What exactly does he do to you sweetie?" I asked truly concerned for her.

She was crying more now, "He touches me in weird places. I don't like it. When I try to get away from him he starts hitting me. He says if I tell mommy he'll kill her."

I covered my mouth to stop the gasp from coming out. I can't believe her own father was molesting her.

"Oh sweetie. Let me go get someone I'll be right back."

"No Anna!" she yelled.

"Its okay sweetie I'll be right back I promise," I walked out the door and stopped.

"Anna! NO! Anna! Help me!" Everyone was looking at the door behind me in concern. I quickly turned around and slammed the door open. A man I assumed was her father was trying desperately to choke his daughter. She was clawing at his hands gasping for air.

Not thinking through it. I jumped on him from behind and tried to yank his hands off of her, "Let go! Let go of her!"

He pushed me off but did let go of her. I fell to the ground and hit my head. My vision blurred a bit before it became clear again. I looked behind me to see that he had locked the door. "This is none of your business!" his voice a rough.

I got up and ran to her side, "Are you okay?" She nodded. He grabbed my arm and tightened it, "I said–,"

I pushed the nurse's emergency button without him seeing, "Iknowwhat you said. And you're wrong. You're sick you know that. You molestedyourown daughter! Your low!"

With that he yanked my arm and threw me aside. I hit the wall that led was next to restroom again but I quickly got up when he made a move for his daughter. I grabbed a tray that was left to the side and hit him over the head with it.

I knew it wouldn't hurt him so I looked around him at Lisa, "Run! Go get help!" She had already had all the machines she was connected to taken off of her.

She got off the bed and ran for the door. He was about to run after her but I put my foot in the way making him trip. He got up mad and backed me into the wall. He grabbed my arm and started pulling it behind my back. I yelled in pain.

"Anna!" Lisa yelled.

She had the door open already, "Get help!"

She ran out the door and suddenly he slammed me into the wall. I winced at the pain. He had my arms pinned above me. What is he doing? Oh shit this is a molester I'm messing with. I struggled against him. I could hear Lisa asking for help outside of the room but everyone that was in the room was a patient or a visitor so they were freaked out.

He pressed his nasty body against mine and tried kissing me. I moved my head from left to right, my lips shut tightly. I tried to move my arms but he was stronger than me. I struggled harder against him but he got mad and slapped me across the face.

I gasped in surprise but didn't get to get free with my free arm because of it. I struggled against him again but this time he kneed me in the stomach. My legs gave out. I slid down; my arms still pinned above me, and gasped for air.


	13. it couldn't be

I slid down; my arms still pinned above me, and gasped for air.

He was going to knee me again. I could see the knee coming at me but suddenly I fell to the floor and started gasping for air. I clutched at my stomach in pain and instinctly made myself into a ball. I had my head near my knees and my hair falling over covering my face.

I heard a crash but didn't look up to see. The pain slowly subsided. And I was starting to breath a bit better. "Miss, are you okay?" I froze.

I recognized that voice. It couldn't be. Slowly I picked my head up to look at her. My hair slowly fell into place revealing my face. I looked into those familiar topaz eyes with wide eyes.

"Elsa?" I asked. I slowly straightened out so that I had my legs under me while I sat on the floor.

She looked into my eyes in surprise as well, "Anna?"

I smiled and nodded, "You came back."

She smiled and turned to look at the guy tied on the bed, "Just in time too."

I slowly stood up and faced her. I was taller then I was last time she saw me. I must look completely different to her. I looked older with long red hair, a figure, and I was taller now. But she looked exactly the same. I looked behind her to see Lisa with tears flowing down her face and her thumb in her mouth.

I moved around her and picked her up, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry daddy did that to you?" she had pulled her thumb out of her mouth to talk but then put it back.

I leaned my forehead against hers, "Its okay. You did what I told you to do. You got help."

"Is she yours?" Elsa asked.

I pulled away from her and looked at her surprised, "Of course not. She too old. Did you get stupid during those three years? She's five not three."

She ran her hand through her hair, "Yeah your right, I'm sorry. Its just you look so close."

"Well we were both treated badly at a young age. We have a lot in common although she went through way worse than I did."

"What do you mean?"

I looked at her dad on the bed, "He use to molest her."

She rested her head on my shoulder still sucking her thumb.

"We need to get the cops here," I said quickly.

"I called them before I got here," she said looking at the dad furiously.

"I want my mommy," Lisa said.

"Okay come on," I walked to the edge of the bed and picked the file off from the floor. I walked out of the room with her in my arms and told one of the nurses to call her mother and tell her everything.

Her mom arrived ten minutes later. I put Lisa on the ground and let her run to her mom. Her mom bent down and kissed her cheek before picking her up. She walked over to me, "You're the one that tried to save my daughter."

"It was the least I could do. I had an awful father myself and could kind of relate to her."

She smiled, "Thank you." She had tears rolling down her face.

I smiled, "Like I said it was the least I could do."

"I can't believe I didn't know what was happening to her. I'll have to keep her by my side 24–7 now."

"It wasn't your fault it was all his," I said simply.

She nodded and walked away.

I sighed and walked back into the room that's when I remembered, "Shit. I forgot about Mike."

"Who's Mike?" Elsa asked.

"My friend/Patient. I was supposed to check up on him." I turned away and walked to the elevators. Elsa walked along side with me.

We were in the elevator alone. It was kind of awkward. I rubbed my head at the spot I had hit my head at.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm just gonna get a bump on my head." The doors opened and I walked to the nurse's station and grabbed his file. "I'm fine really. You don't have to follow me everywhere," I said to her outside Mike's door.

She nodded and started to walk away. I walked into the room and sighed, "Hey Mike."

"Hey Anna. What took you so long?"

"We had a little crisis upstairs. But it's been taken cared of."

I was looking at his reports.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"Why you won't go out with me."

I sighed, "Mike. There are many reasons why I won't go out with you. One of them is because you're my friend and if it turned out bad we wouldn't be friends anymore."

"Yes I would."

"That's what they all say. Look we're just friends. Get that through your thick skull," I finished writing his stats, "Good–bye Mike."

I walked out shaking my head, "I'm never going to get a break from this guy," I said more to myself than anyone else.

"Maybe he'll get it this time," Elsa said from behind me making me jump.

"You have to stop doing that," I said breathlessly from my mini–heart attack.

"Sorry," she said as she stuck her hands into her pockets.

I just stood there staring at her like an idiot. This was the same girl that saved me from my parents and left me when I was fourteen. She's actually back. "I thought you'd never come back."

"I'm back now."

I bit my lip lightly and looked away, "Are you leaving again?" I asked looking back at her.

She shook her head, "No. I figured out what I needed to figure out. I'm not going anywhere; unless you want me to."

I felt like I was fourteen again. Not caring about who saw us I closed the distance between us and hugged her around the middle. My head could reach the top of her chest now. "I don't want you to leave; ever."

She hesitantly wrapped her arms around me, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I rested my head against her shoulder and sighed in content.

"You're so old now," she said happily.

I pulled away and lightly smacked her, "Hey! I'm you're age now."

"That's right. I almost forgot. Happy Birthday," she smiled.

I blinked in surprise and looked down at my wrist watch. I was already seventeen when I got here. Neither Alenna nor Cara even said happy birthday to me. "You remembered?"

She pulled out a long wrapped box and held it out to me, "I never forgot your birthday Anna."

I took the present from her and opened it up to find a beautiful heart diamond necklace to match with my bracelet–which I never took off and was wearing right now. I bit my lip to stop the happy tears from coming. I looked up at her awed by the gift before I hugged her again, "Thank you. It's beautiful. You're the first person to actually remember."

"It used to be my mothers. As was the bracelet I gave you," she said wrapping her arms around me.

I didn't want to let go ever, "I'm so glad your back. I cried for days when you left." I kind of blurted the last part out.

"I'm sorry. I just had to find something out and understand it."

"Can you tell me what that is?"

She stayed quiet but never let go.

"It's okay. Some way or another I'll get it out of you."

She chuckled, "Come on. Let's go home."

I was so happy to hear her say those words. I could feel the hole in my heart healing slowly.


	14. she left me

I could feel the hole in my heart healing slowly.

"I'm home!" I called as I walked through the doors and waited for someone to answer or show up. The room was completely dark. I blinked through the darkness and turned the light switch on.

"SURPRISE!" I jumped in, well, surprise and looked up to see the whole family around the living room table with a huge cake in the center.

I smiled and took a step back, "Guess whose back?"

Elsa stepped in bleakly and waited for there reactions like I did.

This was the best way to distract them. I hated birthday parties. More like I hatedmybirthday parties. I was the complete center of attention. And they always gave me a huge cake formeto eat. They don't eat so I have to eat a lot of cake.

I expected all of these reactions from them. The girls cried and hugged her and the guys gave her that one arm hug. I smiled as they all greeted her back. This was my time for escape. I walked slowly towards the stairs and ran straight to my room.

I closed the door behind me and got ready for bed. I was so tried and a bit shaky as reality kicked in by the time I got under the covers of my bed. I wonder if Elsa was staying this time. Why did she leave in the first place? Why would she break her promise and leave me here? I couldn't understand it.

With all the thoughts running through my head I didn't even realize I was already asleep. I woke up to the feeling of someone watching me. I opened my eyes and immediately picked my head up to see whose ass I was going to kick. I picked the pillow up and threw it towards the eyes.

I heard it hit someone and then I quickly turned the lamp light on, "I told you it's not funny when you watch me sleep!" I finally saw their face and was surprised to see Elsa there.

"Oh. It's you. Sorry I thought you were Josh. What are you doing in here?" I patted the spot next to me and she came to sit next to me.

She handed me the pillow and I took it with a small laugh, "What does it look like I was doing?" she said with a smile.

I shook my head with a small smile, "Why does everyone like watching me sleep?"

She smiled wider, "Because you talk."

I rolled my eyes, "I know."

I lay back down and got comfortable. She leaned over me to see me while we talked.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you left?" I asked looking away and closing my eyes.

"I…can't tell you Anna. I'm not ready to tell anyone yet."

I opened my eyes to look at her, "When can you tell me?"

She looked into my eyes for a moment and everything changed. My whole view on life and love changed. Just by looking into her eyes I could see her soul and see all the suffering she went through. I felt different yet the same. I felt like I had just turned into an adult even though I just did but it takes a long time to become mature and become an adult.

She didn't say anything to me so I just turned my body towards her. She laid down beside me now and looked up at the ceiling. I cuddled up next to her and laid my head next to her side. She wrapped her arm around me and I felt tingly and safe all over.

I closed my eyes and sighed before going back to sleep.

(Dream)

"Daddy don't do it!" I screamed as he aimed the gun at mommy. I looked at mommy in panic to see that she was already dead. I screamed and started crying as I looked up at daddy. It wasn't daddy anymore now it was the molester guy from the hospital.

I looked down at myself to see that I was still a little girl. I looked up at him in panic as he started approaching me, "Lets have some fun."

The scenery changed from the inside of my old house to an open meadow. As soon as he took a step closer I started running. I tripped on a rock and fell on my hands. I started crying from the pain until he turned me over and got on top of me.

"No! Get off! Elsa!"

"Anna! Anna wake up!"

I jumped up with a gasp and started kicking and moving my arms to get her off me.

"Anna it's me!"

I stopped kicking and looked up to see Elsa in front of me. I took in a shaky breath and shook all over.

She took me in her arms and pulled me to her chest, "Shh, it's okay, it was just a dream."

I trembled in her arms and tried to nod as much as I could. She pulled away to wipe the tears away from my eyes. I looked into her and found my safe place before grabbing her and hugging her tightly.

"What was it about?"

I was still shaking as she laid us both down to relax.

I took in a deep shaky breath, "I had a dream about the night my parents died. But in the dream I was begging my dad to stop. When I looked down at my mom she was already dead. And when I looked back up at my dad it wasn't my dad anymore. It was the guy from the hospital. He was chasing me in the meadow. I tripped and suddenly he was on top of me."

I shivered more from remembering making her tighten her arms around me.

"That's why you called for me," she stated.

I nodded, "I always call on you for help. You're my guardian angel remember?"

She tried to smile but it didn't really reach her eyes, "Anna, I'm sorry."

I ran through my head the conversation we just had but came up with a blank to why she was saying sorry, "For what?"

"For leaving," she said slowly letting go of me and moving away.

I looked at her a bit confused and sad at the fact that she wasn't holding me anymore, "Whydidyou leave?"

That made her get off the bed and start pacing the room, "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to," actually Ireallywant her to tell me. But I can't force it out of her.

"Iwantto but it's just not the time," she said coming to a halt with an explanation.

"What? Elsa you're confusing me."

"I know. I'm sorry…just go back to bed," she said as she started to move towards the door.

"Elsa?" I said sitting up a bit on the bed with my hand outstretched towards her.

"Yeah?" she asked turning towards me slowly.

"Stay?" I asked feeling like a little girl again.

"I can't," she said opening the door.

"Why?" I asked almost at the point of tears.

"I just…can't," and with that she exited the room shutting the door a bit too roughly.

I let out a small whimper and plopped back on the bed.She leftI thought.She left me. Bu why? What did I do?

I tried getting comfortable again but it didn't seem to be working. Frustrated that I couldn't go back to sleep I got up and walked to the window. I leaned against it and looked out at the gloomy sky. I sighed and stared at the small lake surrounded by the trees when something caught my eye.

It looked like a man from here. But then it also looked like an ant because it was very far away. I squinted my eyes trying to see who it was. I blinked once and suddenly red eyes were staring back at me from the other side of the glass.

Surprised and freaked out I screamed and fell back on my back. He smiled evilly and broke the glass. I screamed and covered my face with my arms. All of a sudden something as hard as stone grabbed me around the waist and I was swiftly moving; expect I wasn't the one running.

I kicked and screamed trying to get away from him. Who was this vampire? What does he want? Why is he taking me?

"Let go of me! Help! Alenna! Josh! Cara! Help me!" I screamed so loud that I thought I had ripped a vocal cord.

They can hear me right? There vampires, they have good hearing. Unless. I'm too far for them to hear me.


	15. leaving

Unless. I'm too far for them to hear me.

No! I was kicking wildly when something hard hit us and threw us into the ground. I fell back hard on my back hitting something on the ground. A sharp pain ran up and down my spine making me wince in pain and start seeing double.

I looked up to see two people fighting. I couldn't see very well so I couldn't tell who. There were sounds of ripping and growling. I squinted to make my vision clear and saw that it was Elsa and the red eyed vampire. My heart sank at the sight of them fighting.

"Elsa?!" I yelled immediately trying to get up and help.

I stood up and got hit by a dizzy spell. I wavered where I stood.

"Anna?" Elsa asked now standing in front of me holding my shoulders looking straight into my face.

It only took a second for everything to straighten up. That's when I saw him advancing.

"Elsa!" I quickly moved her out of the way which surprised me because she was a vampire and always had her guard up.

I was hit hard. I fell back on my back but this time the evil vamp was on top of me. I struggled underneath him until Elsa quickly threw him off of me. That's when the family showed up. He looked around at the faces before snarling and quickly running away.

I placed my elbows under me and looked up at them. You can't imagine the amount of relief that washed through me. I sat up and got help standing up from Alenna. I took one step and I started falling. Josh quickly caught me and picked me up in his arms.

"You alright sis?" he asked as he started walking.

"I think I hurt my leg…somehow," that's when I noticed what I was wearing. I was wearing a small tank top and some very short shorts. And that's when I noticed how cold it was. I shivered from the cold which made me wince from the pain in my back. Nowthat'swhere I expected to be hurt.

"Josh! What did you do?!" Cara slapped Josh on the arm making him put me down on the grassy ground.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!"

"He's right Cara. I justalsohurt my back," I couldn't help but smile though at there faces.

"And you're happy?" Cara asked in that why that means 'Are you insane?'

I rolled my eyes at her dramatically, "No. I was just…never mind. Umm," I looked up at the male vamps, "Can someonehelpme here?!"

Elsa quickly bent down and picked me up in her arms.

"Thankyou," I said as she started walking back.

She smiled lightly before it quickly faded away, "Does anyone know who that was?" I asked as we entered the house.

"That was Hans. He's a tracker. He works for the Volturi," Louis replied sadly.

They had told me the story of the Volturi already and these were guys you don't mess with. "Why was he trying to kidnap me?" I asked in a small voice.

"They must know you know about us," Louis said, "This isn't good."

"What do they want to do with me?" I asked.

"Have you for lunch," Josh replied.

I glared at him, "Well thanks for saying that kindly."

A small smile spread across his lips, "No worry sis we won't let them hurt you."

"So what do we do?" I asked ignoring Josh.

"I don't know," Louis seemed to be in deep thought.

"No!" Elsa suddenly yelled making me jump, "We can't do that! It's not an option!"

I looked back at Louis and Elsa in confusion, "What's not an option?"

They stayed quiet as they looked from each other to me, "Well?! I should be able to have a say in this! Itisabout me!"

"We can't," Elsa's voice broke as she spoke to Louis instead of me.

"Look can't you just hide me away or something? Like isolate me somewhere where they'd never look for me or find me?"

It became silent. I could tell they were thinking it through especially Louis because Elsa was staring at him with a concentrated look on her face. I was becoming inpatient; which was a bit odd for me because I used to have a lot of patience with my old parents.

"We can send you to Canada. We have a house there that no one knows about except for Elsa and me. No one will ever think about looking for you there and they will never find you," Louis said suddenly breaking the silence.

Elsa and I? Alone? I don't know if that's such a good idea. Well on the other hand I can finally get her to spill out the secrets she's been keeping from me."When?" I asked.

"Right Now," Louis said, "It would be better if we took you now, now that the tracker has run far enough not to hear us."

I nodded before heading upstairs; I barely felt the pain in my leg and back; must just be bruised then, "I'll start packing." As soon as the words fell out of my mouth Alenna was in front of me with a suitcase, "Or Alenna will pack for me."

She smiled, "I made sure to put everything you need in there. There is food there but I put some of your favorite snacks in there too."

I wrapped my arms around her with a smile, "You're the best."

She wrapped her arms around me before pulling me back with a smile. A sad smile.

"How long am I staying there?" I asked Carlisle with a concerned face.

"As long as it takes," he replied.

"Holy–," I looked back at Alenna cutting my curse off. I gave her another hug, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," and then everyone except Elsa gathered around me to give me a goodbye hug. Mom was the hardest. She looked like she really was about to cry. I thought I had even heard a sob come out when she hugged me.

"Be careful sweetie," she whispered in my ear.

"I will mom," I whispered back.

"I love you," she said in a tearful voice.

"I love you too," I said in a rather strong voice.

I pulled away and smiled at everyone before I looked at Elsa, "Ready to go?"

She nodded before placing her hand on the small of my back and leading me to the car. She put the suitcase in the trunk with hers, which I didn't see anyone pack, before opening the passenger door for me. I got in buckled up and stayed quiet as she drove off.

The silence was definitely an awkward one. I turned my body slightly towards her and rested my head against the seat. I tried to close my eyes and sleep but I couldn't stop staring at Elsa. Elsa had barely returned and now I was leaving with her to Canada.

For a reason I keep trying to think of my heart was beating fast as I stared at her. She looked so gorgeous and angel like. I swore I almost saw a halo over her head. She may have been selfish at times but then who hasn't? I towards the window when the light from the sunrise caught my attention. I looked back at Elsa to see her skin sparkle a bit. I watched as the light made the sparkles dance on her skin.

No one else was on the road so we didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her sparkle. I bit my lip as I stared at her. I wonder if she knows I'm staring. Most likely. Without even realizing what I was doing I lightly reached up and touched the skin on her face.

She closed her eyes from my touch for a second before looking back at the road. She didn't pull away or look at me when I did it. I pulled my hand away and smiled at her. She turned to look at me and smiled before cupping my face in her hand. I placed my hand over hers and leaned into her hand.

As soon as she had smiled at me my heart started racing. It raced faster when she touched me. When she pulled away I suddenly knew the reason why my heart raced for her. I couldn't believe I didn't see it before. It was also one of the reasons I said no to Mike when he asked me out. In the back of my mind Elsa was there smiling at me whenever Mike talked about it.

I, Anna, am in love with Elsa.


	16. halo

I, Anna, am in love with Elsa.

I loved her. I couldn't help it. She was my angel and no one else's. She belonged to me. My heart belonged to her and deep down I hoped she felt the same about me. The whole time I realized this I was biting my lip looking at her. I can't believe I fell in love with my step-sister, my savior, my angel. When did this happen? That I couldn't remember. Maybe it had happened when I was little? Is that even possible?

I suppose as a little girl I wouldn't have known what that is but over the years the bond developed into something stronger for me. I'm only hoping it happened to her.

I sat back in the right position and turned the radio on. I left it on a pop station and relaxed against the seat. A song soon started playing from Beyonce called'Halo.'I smiled as the lyrics reminded me of Elsa. This song was totally written for her from me.

"Remember those walls I built

Well Baby they are turning down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make a sound

I found a way to let you in

But I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo

I got my angel now

It's like I've been awaken

Every rule I had to break

It's the risk that I'm taking

I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your appraise

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray won't fade away"

I found myself singing along with it. Although not that loud but I still sang. I looked over at Elsa to find her smiling at me. I smiled back. The song was soon over but the lyrics were stuck in my head.

I switched the station to something country. My favorite country band was playing one of my favorite songs. I found myself singing to this one as well but I wasn't singing it alone. Elsa was also singing it. Her voice was beautiful. I almost stopped singing to just hear her.

"She got back on the phone

Said I really miss you darling

Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright

Wish I was in your arms

Lying right there beside you

But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight

And I'll gently kiss your lips

Touch you with my fingertips

So turn out the light and close your eyes

I'm already there

Don't make a sound

I'm the beat in your heart

I'm the moonlight shining down

I'm the whisper in the wind

And I'll be there until the end

Can you feel the love that we share

Oh I'm already there"

"I had no idea you listened to country," I said to Elsa once the song was over.

"Well there are probably a lot of things you don't know about me," she admitted, "But that song caught my attention ever since it first came on the radio."

I smiled while I bit my lip, "Will I ever get to know any of those things?" I asked.

She looked over at me with a small smile, "Maybe."

I looked back at the road, "So how long until we get there?"

"Soon. But I want you to change into warm clothes first because you'll catch a cold in that," she said looking down at my shorts and tank top.

I pursed my lips and looked back at her, "Are we stopping at a rest area or something?"

She nodded and suddenly we were parked. I looked around to find that we were already there. I was about to step out of the car when Elsa opened the door and helped me out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm walking you to the ladies room," she said before she led me to the trunk so I could get some clothes out.

"Why?" I asked as I took a long sleeve shirt, some warm pants, underwear, and a comb.

"Because there are some men around that will surely try something on you," she said in a low voice.

She looked a bit mad and irritated, "Oh," I said as we started walking towards the ladies room.

Elsa waited outside as I changed inside. After I changed and combed my hair I walked out but didn't see her anywhere. "Elsa?" I asked.

"Over here!" she called from the other side of the building. I walked around the building and could see her at the candy machine. What the hell? She doesn't eat candy. I was half way there when someone stepped in front of me.

I stopped abruptly to find a guy with long blonde hair; he looked my age, grinning at me. I could feel my heart pound from fear. I bit my lip and tried to go around him but he covered my path. This guy definitely didn't mean any good.

I looked over his shoulder, "Elsa?"

She looked back at me and then saw the guy. I could see the fury in her eyes. She stalked towards us. I looked back at the guy and backed away when he took a step towards me. One hand came towards me and I panicked. My natural instinct took over and I punched him in the face.

Not expecting the action she fell flat on her back. I looked down at her surprised. I looked at my fist then back at her. "Oops," I said as I released the fist slowly.

Elsa was by my side by then, "Whoa. Looks like you learned something's from Josh after all," Elsa said with a smile.

I bit my lip before looking back up at her, "We can leave now," I stated.

She put an arm around my shoulders and we walked together to the car. It was quiet again once we started driving. I looked down at my knuckles to find them red. They didn't hurt though. I noticed I still had my pajamas under my arm so I wrapped them into a ball and tossed it in the back seat.

Why do bad things always happen to me? Have you noticed? Ever sense I was born. Maybe I was meant to die from a beating from my old parents. Maybe Elsa messed with my fate. I probably should have died a long time ago.

The scene replayed in my mind. "So did you get what you wanted?" I asked Elsa suddenly.

She looked at me confused, "What I wanted?"

"Yeah," I said, "At the candy machine."

"Oh," she said with a smile, "Yes, I got you a variety of candy just in case you wanted to munch on something."

She took the bag that had bags of candy in them and handed it to me. I took it and looked inside. I took out a snickers bar and started to munch on it. "Thanks," I said between my munching.

"No problem," she said with a smile.

I was half trough with my candy when I wrapped it up and put it back in the bag. I put the bag in the back seat with my bundle of clothes and turned to look at Elsa again. "I still can't believe you came back."

She looked at me with no expression at all before looking back at the road. She stayed quiet.

"I was sure I wouldn't see you ever again," I murmured.

"I'm here. I'm back," she stayed quiet for a moment longer, "We're almost there. We'll talk once we get settled inside."

I looked around to see that we were approaching a house. It wasn't as big as the house in Forks but it was still pretty big. It was about the same size as Tara's house. Shit! Tara! I forgot to tell Alenna to tell her goodbye.

I can't believe I won't see Tara anymore. I bit my lip and shook my head to myself.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"I was just thinking," I replied back.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

I missed that question. Although it had annoyed me when we had lived together for seven years right now it sounded like music to my ears. "I forgot to say goodbye to my friend, that's all."

"Who Mike?" she asked with a bit of a possessive voice.

"No. Tara. We've been friends since you left. She almost knows everything about me except for the fact that you guys are vampires. I hope Alenna will tell her I won't be back for a while," I knew I was rambling but I couldn't help it. I missed my friend.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For all this," she replied.

"This isn't your fault," I said. Talk about short sentences.

"Yes it is."

"How is this your fault?" I asked confused.

"This would have never happened if I didn't interfere with your life when you were a child."

"But I like my life now. I think if you hadn't appeared I probably would be dead right now," I said as I lightly placed my hand over her white grasping knuckles that were on the steering wheel.

She pulled her hand away and quickly walked out of the car and opened my door, "Maybe your right."

She got the bags that were in the trunk and walked to the house. She opened the door with a key and we both entered the house quickly. It was snowing outside which meant it was cold.

I closed the door behind me before turning and looking around. It was a beautiful house inside and out. The floor was covered in soft furry white carpet. The couches looked comfortable they were a black and also furry. It was probably because it was always cold in Canada.

She led me upstairs and into my room. It was huge and teal colored. I loved that color. The bed was huge; there was a small couch in one corner, a bathroom in the other. A TV with dish and a DVD player. It was a huge flat screen TV. Elsa put my suitcase on the bed and watched as I looked around my room.

I walked to my bed before I jumped on. It was really high. Elsa caught me around the waist before I could fall to the ground.She placed me on the bed before sitting down next to me.

I leaned against the stack of pillows behind me and smiled, "Thanks." She smiled back.

I bit my lip but I couldn't hold back the urge anymore. I had to do it. I've wanted to do it since we were in the car but she was busy driving.


	17. a love that

. **yes guys I did take some inspiration from my twilight story now read and review :)**

I've wanted to do it since we were in the car but she was busy driving.

I jumped into her arms and hugged her tight. She was hesitant to hug me back but did so anyways. "I missed yousomuch."

"I know. I'm sorry," she said back.

"You left me here thinking I would never see or hear from you again," I pulled back to look her in the eyes, "You don't know how relieved I felt when I heard your voice in the hospital."

She looked back into my eyes for a long moment, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

I bit my lip undecided about saying what I wanted to or not. I was pretty sure she could hear my heart race as I decided what to do. "It's like you took part of me with you when you left," I whispered.

She looked into my eyes a bit shocked and confused, "I don't know exactly what you're referring to."

Should I tell her? Maybe if I said it she'd think I meant as a sisterly love? But that's not how I love her. I love her like I would love…well my true love I guess.

"Elsa…"

"Yes, Anna?" she asked.

I can't do it. I just…can't.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" I asked instead.

"I don't know. We actually might stay here for years," she said. My eyes widened in shock and fright.

"Years?" my voice quivered.

"Don't worry I'll be here. I won't leave this time," she said softly.

That's not why I was scared. I want to see my family. How will I do that if I stay here for years? They can come see me I guess. I let that little lie relax me.

"You do leave a lot don't you?" I said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "I guess I do."

I smiled before I sat on her lap and wrapped an arm around her neck, "So what you wanna do?"

I smiled up at her and suddenly I was getting attacked by her hands. I couldn't help but laugh really hard as she tickled me. I kicked and thrashed as her quick hands tickled me fast. "Stop it!" I said in between giggles.

After another minute or two she stopped and collapsed on the bed next to me. I was breathing heavily from all the laughing.

"That's not fair you know. I'm ticklish but your not," I said in between gasps. I had a huge smile on my face as I said it. I turned on my stomach and rested my chin on my folded hands that were on Elsa's chest. I looked at her with a smile.

She stared down at me in a smile. And then I hiccupped. "Great," I shook my head and sat up, "Now I," hiccup, "Have hiccups."

She laughed as she got off the bed. She went around the bed and grabbed me around the waist to help me down. I hiccupped again, "This is all," hiccup, "your fault," hiccup, "you know."

We went downstairs so I could get a glass of water but that didn't work. So I was there thinking of a way to get rid of them while I hiccupped when I noticed something.

"Elsa?" I asked. Where did she go? I looked behind me but she wasn't there. I turned back around.

"BOO!"

I screamed and covered my mouth when I saw it was Elsa, "What the hell was that for?"

She smiled at me but stayed quiet. That's when I realized it, "Oh! My hiccups are gone!" I jumped up and hugged her, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She wrapped her arms around my waist so I wouldn't fall off her. I wrapped my arms around her neck and looked at her with a smile. "You areverywelcome."

Without thinking, once again, I quickly gave her a peck on the lips and hugged her again. I don't think she was expecting it. How do I know this? As soon as I hugged her, she froze. And I was still in her arms when she froze. I pulled back and looked at her confused, "Elsa?"

She slowly let me down but never took her eyes off of the door behind us. Once I was on my feet I turned to look at the door but there was no one there. I looked back at her concerned, "What's wrong?" I asked as I touched her face lightly.

She shook her head and smiled down at me, "Nothing."

I bit my lip lightly, "Are you sure? Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head, "No. I just remembered something."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I'll tell you about it later," she said with a smile. She started walking towards the door which scared me.

"Where you going?" I asked in fear.

She grabbed my hand and started leading me outside, "You said you wanted to do something. So we're going to do something."

I followed her outside to find that the ground was covered in inches of snow.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked as I looked at the snow amazed. I let go of her hand to pick some up. Her back was faced towards me. I quickly made a snowball and stood up again.

My intention was to throw it to the back of her head but she turned around saying, "Whatever–," and then I hit her in the face with the snowball.

I covered my mouth with my hands from surprise, "Oops," I said once I let my hands drop. I couldn't help but smile at her expression. She wiped the snow away from her face and suddenly one hit my shoulder, "Hey!"

I picked one up and threw it at her again. We were right next to each other. When she threw a snowball at me softly I tackled her instead of throwing another snowball. We fell in the snow laughing. I fell on top of her chest. I sat on her before grabbing snow and sticking it in her hair. I didn't want to shove it in her face.

She laughed as she shook her head. I laughed at her expression but didn't move. My hair was coming down over my shoulders as I looked down at her. My knees were folded next to her waist. This was a very inappropriate position. I bit my lip as I looked down at her. Then I got off. She couldn't know what I felt. It was weird. She watched me grow up. She was my step-sister.

I lay in the snow next to her with a smile. It felt fluffy under me. I got on my stomach and stared at the snow with a smile. It was really pretty and white. I turned my head to look at Elsa. She was watching me intently.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you left?" I asked serious now.

"Maybe," she said.

"Why aren't you telling me now?" I asked.

"It might scare you…or disgust you," she whispered the last part but I heard it.

"I think I can handle it," I said.

She shook her head before she sat up, "I don't think you can."

I sat up too and looked at her waiting for her to say something, "Want to make a snowman?" she asked.

I bit my lip but was definitely tempted. I was never able to do that when I was a kid. I nodded with a smile, "Definitely."

She chuckled as we both got up and started to gather snow. I was sure that if Elsa didn't help me I'd do terrible so I asked for her help and we made each piece together and slowly. Every once and a while I'd take a peek at her and smile. She'd always catch me but then she'd do the same thing.

I was having fun today. Can you believe it? I almost got kidnapped earlier and I'mactuallyhaving fun today. I almost got harassed by some guy and I'm having fun. Shouldn't I be in shock or something? Shouldn't I be worried sick that they might find us and take me? Or worse kill Elsa?

All of this was running through my head as I smoothed the sides of the snowman. I looked over at Elsa, who smiled at me, and I found the answer to all my questions. It was because of Elsa. I feel protected and secure when I'm with Elsa.

One look at her and all my worries wash away. The only thing I can feel is a love that had always been there but was barely recognized. A love like no other. A love that made me feel like I was on cloud nine. A love that only makes me feel, just that; love.

I smiled back at her before stepping back and looking at what we had done. I smiled wider, "Wow. We did great."

Elsa chuckled, "We sure did."

I looked past her to see the sun setting. She turned to follow my gaze. I sat down and just gazed at it. It was almost as beautiful as Elsa. Elsa turned and sat down next to me. I leaned against her and watched as it set behind the trees.

Elsa laid her head on mine and watched as well. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her. It was something I always did. She wouldn't think anything of it. Right?


	18. you left because of me

**ok guys sorry for the last chapter confusion. Anna was having a PTSD moment and hit Elsa by mistake meaning to hit the other person.and I'm not insulted I love hearing from you guys :)**

She wouldn't think anything of it. Right?

She wrapped her arms around me and I swear I almost heard her sigh.

"It's pretty isn't it," it was more a statement than a question.

"I've seen something more beautiful," Elsa replied back.

I looked up at her with a small smile, "Really? What?"

"You."

Am I dreaming? I'm dreaming aren't I? This can't be real. Unless? I was almost tempted to pinch myself to see if I was awake. I guess it doesn't matter if this is a dream or not because either way I wanted her to say that.

I gazed into her eyes and didn't look away for anything. Not even when I heard some growls. Wait growls? I looked away and towards the trees, "What was that?" I asked.

Elsa stood up, making me stand up, and got in front of me. I looked around her to see what it was. I knew Elsa knew what it was but she wasn't going to share any of that information anytime soon. I tried to stay as quiet as possible and then I heard it behind me. I froze and tried to look through the corner of my eye.

I didn't want to turn around. Ireallydidn't want to. I could feel a bit of heat radiating next to me. I slowly turned around to see what could be making the ice around my feet start melting. As soon as I turned all I saw was fur. I looked up to see a huge werewolf standing in front of me. Its mouth watered as it breathed heavily through his muzzle.

I looked up at it in panic. I could feel my heart try to pop out of my chest. I could stop myself from blinking fast from the tears that wanted to form because of my great fear. Ever since Louis told me about the werewolves I had feared them.

And I knew these were the werewolves because it was standing on its two feet. There were wolves in forks but those just looked like giant wolves. These looked like werewolves for sure. I could see its sharp teeth; wet with drool and what looked like blood, from where I was standing.

It took a step back and bent down a bit like it was going to pounce and attack but instead it grabbed my feet. I screamed as I fell to the floor and started getting dragged. I was getting dragged on my stomach so I tried to grab something, anything that could delay it.

"Anna!" I looked towards Elsa to see that she was starting my way. I grabbed what seemed to be a branch and turned on my back. I picked the sturdy branch up and stabbed the werewolf in wrist that was gripping my ankle. It howled as it let go. I gripped on the branch and pulled it out of it's wrist before I got up on my two feet. I started running towards Elsa as fast I could. I reached her in seconds and went immediately into her arms.

"Are you okay?" she asked as I shook in her arms.

I nodded with tears in my eyes. I looked past Elsa to see a werewolf right behind her, "Elsa watch out!"

Elsa wasn't fast enough. The werewolf pushed her aside so hard that she crashed into a bunch of trees knocking some down. It started towards me but I quickly turned and headed for the house. I ran as fast I could into the house leaving the front door open and ran for the kitchen.

Shit! I don't know where the knives are at! I was only in the house for a little bit but I knew that the knives were not in the same drawer as the spoons and forks. I looked back to see the thing stomp its way toward me. I looked around frantically, desperate to find them.

I ran to the other side of the kitchen, spotting them just in time, and grabbed it from the counter. I turned around, its face was inches from mine, and I put the knife into its head easily. It fell to the floor without a sound. I looked down at it breathing heavily. I couldn't stop shaking.

I looked down at it and got hit by a flashback. There was my mom in its place with a bullet hole in her head. I gasped and turned away covering my face. Something touched my arms and I gasped again to look at it.

It was just Elsa, "Shh, its okay. It's just me."

I looked back down at it and couldn't stop the tears that brimmed over. She wrapped her arms around me and I collapsed in her arms sobbing. She lifted me up and I could feel her move gracefully somewhere. She jumped up and I looked around to see that we were in my room.

I closed my eyes tight and continued crying.

"Anna, it wasn't your fault. It attacked us," she said as she soothed my hair.

"I know," I cried out.

"Then why are you crying?" she asked a bit confused yet concerned.

I pulled away from her and looked at her through watery eyes, "I was scared," I said in a watery voice. The flash back hit me again making me cover my face, "W–when I l–looked down at i–it…I saw my mom," I cried out not looking at her face.

"Your biological mother?" she asked.

I nodded still not looking up, "That thing has a hole in its head now just like my mom did when dad shot her."

She wrapped her arms around me again. I buried my face into her chest and tried to calm my breathing.

"What happened to your mother wasn't your fault."

"Yes. It is."

"How?" Elsa asked a bit mad now.

"They were arguing about me before my mom asked him to kill her," I said as I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"You? Why you? What did you ever do?"

"I wasborn," my voice broke.

She looked madder than ever, "That'swhy they were fighting?"

I nodded, "My mom said that he should be out working instead of getting drunk. He asked why and my mom said because of me. Because I needed food and clothes. And that's when he said'I told you to abort the stupid thing! If you would have done what I told you to we wouldn't be going through all this fucken shit right now!'"

I paused when Elsa looked away and clenched her jaw but continued anyways, "That's when my mom started yelling back she told him, 'you never fucken said that! If you did I would have gone along with it because the thing isn't only your problem its mine!'That's when he put the trigger to his head and all the rest happened."

"Don't you see?" I cried out, "I'm the reasonbothmy parents are dead! If I wouldn't have been born none of thisshitwould be happening right now!"

Elsa shook her head furiously, "Neversay that.Ever. If you wouldn't have been born I would be a monster right now. There wouldn't be a reason for me to live this life."

"You have plenty of reasons to live this life. You don't need me to live this life," I said. The tears had already stopped.

"Anna," she lightly caressed my face, "You are my only reason to stay the way I am. If you weren't here I'd go to the Volturi and–," I cut her off by putting my finger to her lips.

"I don'teverwant to hear you say that. Don't eventhinkof destroying yourself because of me," I said as I slowly let my finger down.

"It would be the only option," she stated matter of fact.

"But…why?Why would it be your only option?" I asked confused.

"You still don't see it do you? Everyone else has seen it but you," she said shaking her head.

"Seen what? What are you talking about?" I asked completely confused.

"Do you think Ilikedleaving you?" she asked avoiding my question.

"I'm guessing it didn't affect you much if you walked out that door like nothing," I said truthfully.

"You're wrong. Itkilledme to leave you. Especially when I heard you start crying," she said with her jaw set.

"You heard that?" I asked a bit embarrassed.

"Yes and it pained me to hear you like that. I almost changed my mind and turned back," she confessed.

"Whydidn'tyou?" I asked agitated.

"Ihadto think things through. Get my feelings straight," she said looking away.

"You lost me again," I said a bit frustrated.

"You don't know howscaredI was when I saw that werewolf dragging you away," she said in a low voice.

I lightly touched her cheek making her look at me, "Why did you leave?" I asked for like the millionth time.

"I had to think," she said.

"About what?" I asked patiently.

"You," she responded back.

I jerked my head back, "You. Left. Because. Of. Me," I said slowly and separately. Ha! One more thing to be blamed for.

"Yes," she lightly took her hand and placed it in hers, "I had to think about my feelings."

"Your feelings about me," I stated although I meant it as a question.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I realized I was in love with you."


End file.
